Forgotten Hearts
by Tasogare no Raikou
Summary: Kingdom Hearts isn't a reality; it is a figment of imagination, created in the comatose mind of a boy named Sora. Years later, after Sora recovers from his coma, the things from his alter world start coming to a reality on Earth, but things are much different than in his memories… :yaoi: *completed*
1. Chapter 1

_**Forgotten Hearts**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did it wouldn't be the same story.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Sora/Roxas, Riku:x:Sora, slight Roxas:x:Sora

**Plot**: Kingdom Hearts isn't a reality; it is a figment of imagination, created in the comatose mind of a boy named Sora. Years later, after Sora recovers from his coma, the things from his alter world start coming to a reality on Earth, but things are much different than in his memories…

((Searching through some old files on my computer, I stumbled across _Forgotten Hearts_. This was the first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I'd ever written, the dates on the original files date back to 2007 (I was sixteen). I have decided to re-post. The writing style isn't nearly as eloquent as my more current fics. Hope you enjoy anyway. *winks* Happy Reading! :x:Myou:x: ))

* * *

Chapter One: Fire and Ice

Heat. All Sora could feel was heat. He struggled against it, trying to flex his lithe body away from the flames burning against his tanned skin. His azure irises moved rapidly behind closed eyelids, groaning softly as he mentally fought against the sun engulfing him. Darkness, there was nothing in his mind but the darkness, and heat. A face, half shadowed, crossed his mind. Sharp canines accented the boy's grin, cat-green eyes emphasizing the black teardrops tattooed on his cheeks. His flaming red hair fell in layers of spikes down his neck and shoulders. He looked at Sora for a long moment, an intense, heated gaze, a smile twisting his lips. Sora rolled over, fighting his sheets in semi-consciousness. He knew him…he knew the boy in his dreams. He had fought beside him against the darkness.

"_I want you." _The red-head purred without speaking, his words reverberating in Sora's mind, echoing in his ears. _"I want you, Roxas…"_

The heat against Sora's skin grew hotter, as if the figure in his dreams were coming closer to him, reaching for him… It was too much for the small brunette to take. He gasped softly in his sleep, fighting with himself for awareness, willing his eyes to open so he could escape that fiery darkness. The boy touched Sora's cheek gently, almost lovingly, and leaned towards him slowly. Sora watched, helpless, waiting for something to happen. He was trembling slightly, fear coursing through him.

"_I want you…I need you…but I'll wait for you, Roxas."_ His cat-green irises shone with a hint of tears, sadness in his tone. _"I'll wait for you…"_ The heat died down, the boy disappearing into the darkness of Sora's mind. Something inside of the younger boy throbbed with silent mourning, and as Sora awoke he found himself crying.

"_But why? I can't even remember who he is."_ He fought with his tangled sheets, releasing his sweaty limbs from the knots. _"And who is Roxas? He called me Roxas…"_ Sora sat up slowly, nausea churning his stomach. He was so _hot_; he was always hot after seeing that boy in his dreams. Standing up slowly he made his way across the room and opened the glass door leading out to the balcony of his apartment. A cool breeze stirred the white curtains, fanning them out in waves of ivory, soothing Sora's lingering thoughts of his nightmare. Glancing at the digital clock on his dresser he sighed and walked out onto the terrace, the smooth concrete cold against his bare feet. It was only a little past midnight, he'd only slept for a few hours. Looking out over the city stretching out beyond his second-story balcony, Sora reached out to touch the short wrought iron fence at his waist, the cool of the metal bringing him further back to reality. Why did he keep having those dreams? Why could he remember the boy's face but not his name? Who _was_ Roxas? Was there something important he'd forgotten again?

Sora reached up to touch the back of his head, feeling along the scar hidden underneath his unruly, russet hair. That had happened so long ago…was it beginning to affect him again? His thoughts drifted back to the realization he experienced when he'd been dreaming. He had fought with that boy against the darkness, against the Heartless, the creatures of his alternate world. The world where he was a Keyblade Master, the world where he wasn't alone…

There were others like the red-headed fiery boy in his dreams, but lately he had been the most insistent on getting through to Sora. Ever since an accident in his childhood, which had broken open his skull and caused severe brain hemorrhaging, Sora had experienced blackouts and severe nightmares. During these blackouts or nightmares he had lapses of an alternate world in place of his lost time. These lapses would sometimes last an hour, other times a year. The worst series of blackouts had happened to Sora almost three years ago, when he had been fifteen. He had gone into a coma for two years, which he had spent with friends and allies saving different worlds and a place called Kingdom Hearts from the darkness known as Heartless and Nobody. Of course, it had all been in his alternate realm, the one that only existed in his mind. During those two years Sora had come to think of his alter world as reality. Once he and his friends had finally saved the worlds, celebrated, and he had fallen asleep for the first time not thinking about being a warrior but simply a kid, Sora had woken up in a hospital room, alone.

Since that day, almost a year and a half ago, Sora had been by himself. He couldn't remember his name, the names of anyone close to him, or anything about his life before his accident. The only reason he called himself Sora was because that had been his name in the other world, the world where he had belonged.

The wind picked up, blowing Sora's long spiky bangs around his face, the sky-blue boxers he was wearing doing nothing to keep the bite of cold out of the night air. Finally feeling a bit more at ease, the boy retreated back inside, closed the balcony door partially behind him and returning to his bed. He lay down, facing the window, watching the curtains sway in the breeze gently. It was hypnotic, the gentle swaying slowly coaxing him back into slumber. Maybe the boy with cat-green eyes would let him sleep the rest of the night, and no one else would disturb him. Thoughts of his other world drifted through his mind languidly, thoughts of happiness and hugs and laughter. A small smile tugged at his lips and he let out a long sigh, wondering who would come to him next. Falling asleep, Sora didn't notice the moon outside blur, the top beginning to dip towards its center, the sides pressing inwards; forming a heart. He slept soundly the rest of the night, waking only when the bustle of the city began to echo in through the balcony doors.

-x-x-x-

Walking downtown without being in a hurry, Sora realized how big New York really was. Cars were screeching their horns at one another in traffic, people were flooding the sidewalks, large television screens shouted down into the crowds the latest news and events. Sora looked up to see an astronomer was currently on the news, talking about a shift in the lunar cycle. His British accent could be heard above the noise of the streets as he told the news reporter about the current situation. _"The reflection of the sun's light against the moon's surface is what makes the moon appear to have a certain shape to us here on Earth. When that light changes its position the moon takes on a different form, going through phases of the lunar cycle."_ He pointed to a moon diagram on the screen, depicting the various different moon phases. _"As you can see, at this time of the month we should be seeing a full moon, one visible even in daylight. However, as of last night the moon's shadow has begun to take over the edges of the sun's light, making it look to us like the moon is taking a new shape, one that has never been seen before..."_

Sora looked away from the large screen on the side of the adjacent building, trying to tune the astronomer's annoyingly distinct accent out. He made his way down the crowded street, stopping to cross an intersection after a brief pause in traffic.

"_So what do you think would have caused this shift in the moon? Is it anything dangerous?"_ The female news reporter asked. Sora looked up in time to see her fluffing her long golden hair.

The older boy shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. _"We do not yet know the cause, but it looks like there may be a partial eclipse. We will let the viewers know more as we find out the causes for this change in our moon."_

Sora looked back at the mass of people engulfing him as he sprinted across the boulevard, narrowly avoiding a bicycle messenger and then a taxi. The brunette shook his head, unruly hair shifting slightly with the movement. People these days…why couldn't it be more like Twilight Town, or Radiant Garden? At least there people were friendly when they… Sora caught himself, nearly stopping in front of a moving hotdog vendor, who cursed at him angrily before walking past the stunned boy. He had remembered their names! The names of two of the cities he had visited as the Keyblade Master. But, why? He shrugged off his uneasy feeling and took a back alley between a comic book store and a shoe shop. Pulling the hood of his gray hoodie up over his head and thrusting his hands into the pockets of his dark-blue jeans, Sora tried not to think of what his memories might mean. Could last night and today mean he was going to have another blackout soon? Was something about to happen? He stepped in a shallow puddle while lost in his thoughts, black and white sneakers getting a bit muddy, and then walked on. Would he go back to his other world?

Sora was almost hopeful at the thought.

He rounded the corner, not looking, bumping into someone slightly as they came around the corner at the same time. He stumbled a bit, looking up to see who was there, and his heart caught in his throat. The figure was dressed in all black; black jacket, black shirt with a hot pink skull across the front, black combat boots, black shades. Her magenta hair was up in pigtails, a red sucker sticking partially out of her mouth. He gaped in recognition, but the girl walked on after giving him a look, hands in her back pockets in a punk-ish style. She never looked back at him though he watched her go. She entered the main flow of people a few moments later and disappeared out of sight.

"_I knew her, didn't I? …that was…"_ Still the name escaped him. An image of that same girl passed through his mind, her teal eyes smiling at him, magenta hair waving in the breeze, white and blue school uniform framing her small form. _"Why can't I remember?"_

He turned away from where the girl had disappeared, continuing around the corner and walking down the next alley in silence, contemplating how he remembered the school-girl version of her. She was standing on a hill, looking at a small island off the shore of the mainland, a place where they would go just to be together with their friends. It was a place with star-fruit; a place with hopes and dreams. She was standing here, listening to the wind, smiling as she remembered something she had forgotten. _"Isn't that right, So-ra?"_ Then there was a memory tied to that scene, a bottle with something inside of it…a letter…for him? He was sitting on a dark beach, looking at the black water, contemplating darkness and light, life and death, and love. He was with someone, someone who meant everything to him, even more so than that girl. His best friend. The bottle washed up at their feet, the bottle with the letter she had written to him. Then there was the door to the light…

Sora kept walking, turning in different directions, letting his feet take him where they would. He ended up walking towards Central Park, which seemed to be completely void of anyone at all. No joggers, vendors, homeless, not even the pigeons were cooing as they usually did when someone approached. The park, though the afternoon sun was shining in through the bright green foliage, seemed dark and sinister. Confused, Sora began down the jogging trail, thoughts of darkness filling his head. His right hand twitched unconsciously, reaching for a Keyblade that wasn't there, though Sora didn't realize it. His pulse quickened, adrenaline beginning to rush. His sneakers began carrying him faster and faster, towards the center of the park, where it was becoming increasingly darker. _"It's like Wonderland, when the Heartless were infesting the woods…"_

Without thinking about it, Sora summoned all the strength he could with his heart, calling for power, courage, and life. It came so naturally to him, to call on the Keyblade, that Sora reached out his arm as he began to run, willing the blade to manifest itself so that he could fight. Warmth crept through his fingertips, light beginning to shine in the darkness, radiating from his palm. Sora could feel it, the outline of the hilt; the weight of the blade that was as much a part of him as he was a part of it. He curled his fist to grasp the weapon in his hand but found he touched nothing but air. The light faded, and he was left alone in darkness. Heart still racing he balled his fists, coming to a halt near the small lake in the middle of Central Park. Someone was there, standing on the water, long platinum hair cascading down his shoulders and back. A blindfold covered his eyes, the excess falling through his hair and against his cheek, long black buckle-covered cloak hiding his body from view. Noticing Sora's presence the boy turned towards the brunette, the surface of the water rippling at his feet from the movement. Sora narrowed his eyes, trying to evaluate the current situation.

"Who are you?" he finally asked, stepping closer to the water's edge. "Why are you here?"

The figure looked to his side, lost in thought, and then replied, "It doesn't concern you."

Sora, strangely angered by this, thrust out his arms and shouted, "The hell is doesn't! I want to know why you're here, and what you're bringing with you! I can feel it! Something's happening; something's wrong!"

The blindfolded figure seemed surprised at Sora's outburst and walked towards him, black gloved hands reaching up towards Sora as he neared. "You can feel it? You can sense what's coming?"

Sora watched the boy's hand edge a few inches closer to his chest and withdrew a bit, trying to look into his eyes through the blindfold. "I can. Tell me what it is, and why it's coming."

"It's coming because, where I am from, we are losing our light." He replied, "Someone was taken from us, someone with purity and serenity that once was lost allowed darkness back into our world. Because our world was the one that protected all the others, now they are once again infected with the dark as we are…and it's spreading."

Sora's heart was a lump in his throat, every beat throbbing in his head. "You mean, the Heartless, they're coming here?"

The platinum haired boy stood still as if death had passed him by. After a long while he finally started breathing again, eyebrows raised at an angle that suggested confusion. "You asked who am I, but who are _you_?" He reached up and touched Sora's chest, fingertips pressing over his heart. Pain shook Sora to his core. With a yelp he flinched away, panic rising in him quicker than he had thought possible. Nausea coursed straight to his stomach, coiling up into a ball and forcing bile into Sora's throat. He had to get out of here, now.

It was the first time he remembered ever being truly scared.

Sora turned away, tuning out the other boy's rushed words, and ran. He ran and ran, not knowing if he was being followed or not, but he kept running, unwilling to let his feet stop. He ran until the darkness receded into daylight, until the light coming in through the trees was once again sunlight and not the eternal night. He ran into the street, not caring about the cars, he ran through the crowd, through the alleys, and back through downtown New York until his feet returned him to his apartment complex. Panting, he forced his legs to carry him up the stairs and down his hall before he collapsed in a weak, sweaty mass at the foot of his door. Not sure how much strength he had left in him, Sora weakly withdrew his key from his pocked and unlocked the door, getting up just long enough to stumble through the doorway, lock the deadbolt, and retreat to his bed after stripping off his hoodie and shoes by his dresser. The black tank-top he had underneath his hoodie was damp with sweat, but the door to his balcony was still open and the evening breeze had begun to drift in. Sora took long deep breaths of cool air, trying to control his nausea and calm his breathing. What had that boy done to him? Why had it hurt so much? All he had done was touch his chest but it felt like he had been burned, or frozen. Laying down on his back and reaching up a hand to touch his chest he brushed his fingertips across where the pain had been, but nothing happened.

Sora sighed deeply, letting his tension go as his adrenaline flow stopped and his heart rate returned to normal. _"It almost felt like when the fire-boy touches me in my dreams…"_

Dismissing the thought with the realization of how tired he was, the auburn-haired boy grabbed a pillow and rolled over to his side, holding it against his chest. Maybe if he went to bed early he would sleep better through the night. Maybe if he tried to think of something besides what had happened today his mind would be able to rest. The sound of the ocean within his mind filled his ears, a pink and orange sunset covering the backs of his eyelids. He was sitting with the magenta haired girl on a wooden boat dock, looking out at the sunset over the ocean. The small island seemed like it was all alone in the waters, like it was just the two of them in the whole world. They were talking about a raft, laughing and smiling. Teal eyes met his blue ones and the girl stood up at his side, arms held leisurely behind her back. _"Sora, don't ever change."_

-x-x-x-

Cool, sweet sleep engulfed Sora, nothing but the sound of the wind coming in through the open door filling the boy's ears. He lay curled around the pillow he had been holding as if it were something he wanted to protect more than anything else in the world. His breathing was deep and relaxed, and no fire played through his thoughts. Instead crystal clear water began to flow through Sora's mind, the darkness turning a lighter, blue color. Sora stirred in his sleep, letting go of the pillow and rolling over onto his back, arm stretching towards the open night. The blindfolded boy from the park stood on the balcony, long white hair being tossed by the breeze. He stepped past the white curtains dancing into Sora's room, shadows flickering against the walls and floor from the light of the moon. "Who are you?" he whispered, sitting next to Sora on the bed. "He's just a child, probably two or three years younger than me…"

Sora, hearing his voice, made an unconscious murmur through his sleep, then quieted and began to lightly snore. The figure reached out over Sora's chest and hovered over his heart, feeling for the familiarity he had sensed in the boy earlier.

"Roxas…"

Sora waded through the water filling his dream, looking around, searching for anyone who might be there to talk to him. Was this his own doing, or was it like the fire-boy, only this time of water? Sora heard someone speak, and called out in reply, playing a game of marco-polo with himself as the sound of his voice echoed off the water and into the endless blue sky.

"_Roxas…"_

Sora turned around quickly, meeting eyes with a boy a few years older than him, dressed in a black shirt with a white and yellow jacket over it, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Zippers and belts adorned the outfit, accenting his long white hair. Sora's heart jumped when he met eyes with the other boy, emerald shining into his mind, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen...and it was so familiar.

"_Riku?"_ he asked, and the said boy's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"_How do you know my name?"_ he asked coldly, the water around Sora beginning to ripple with the emotions rolling off the taller, older boy. _"What have you done to Roxas?"_

Sora looked at his best friend pleadingly, willing him to understand. _"Riku, it's me, Sora. I'm your friend; we've fought against the Heartless and Nobodies together."_ Seeing Riku didn't believe him, only backed away and dropped to a fighting stance, Sora cried, _"I don't know why you and the other boy don't understand, I don't know anyone named _Roxas_!"_

Riku hesitated, then removed one of his black gloves and stepped towards Sora again. Reaching out he met eyes with the brunette, then pressed his hand over the younger's heart, pain soaring through Sora's body. He tried to pull away but found he couldn't move, Riku touching his fingertips to Sora's chest in a power-filled grasp. _"You may not know Roxas,"_ Riku replied, pulling back his hand, agony ripping Sora's chest open, _"but he is inside of you."_

In both reality and Sora's mind Riku continued to pull back his hand, bringing with him the transparent body of a boy other than Sora, though they looked strikingly similar. This boy, eyes closed and body not fully materialized, hovered a few inches away from Sora's yielding body. The blonde haired boy was wearing a close attire to Riku's, buckles and zippers covering his tan and gray outfit. Riku held the ghost-like figure out of Sora for a moment before he gently put him back inside Sora, then removed his hand from Sora's chest. The white haired boy withdrew from the other's mind and watched as he began to awaken, cerulean irises opening to look up at the blindfolded boy.

Sora, astounded that he wasn't dreaming Riku was there, reached up to touch one of the black ribbons concealing the older boy's eyes. The platinum haired boy paused then reached up and unwrapped the strip of cloth from his eyes, blinking them open. Once again Sora was greeted by those amazingly green pools and his heart flip-flopped. "R-Riku?"

The older boy sighed to himself and searched Sora's eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"I told you, we are allies. We grew up together in the same town; we were both friends with the same girl." Riku's eyes began to widen, listening as Sora continued on. "There was a raft, you wanted to see other worlds and we were going to go with you. But then, darkness came to the island, the Heartless. They took you…"

The light in Riku's eyes was shining in confusion and amazement. "You said your name's Sora?"

Sora, a bit hurt, nodded. "I'm the Keyblade Master, you are my best friend. We closed the door of light together, and were separated again. When we finally found one another you were in the form of one of our enemies, but we freed you again from the darkness." Riku, listening silently, nodded for Sora to continue. The younger boy sat up on his elbows, searching the other boy's eyes. "We went through the final door together, we went to defeat Xemnas. You hurt your leg, I helped carry you…"

Riku was silent for a long time, and then said, "The things you say happened did happen, but you've gotten things a bit mixed up."

Sora, confused, replied, "That's how I remember them, what did I mix up?"

"The part where all of that was you, being the Keyblade Master, being my best friend." Seeing Sora's confused expression, Riku hesitated then clarified.

"Those things did happen Sora, but it wasn't you, it was Roxas. _He_ is the Keyblade Master."

* * *

I can't believe I wrote _Forgotten Hearts_ in 2007. My writing style wasn't nearly as developed as it is in my current fics, and it shows in the flow of my writing style then compared to now. It's so strange re-reading fics from that many years ago… It's 2013 now. 2007 was a long, long time ago. I've moved across the country since then. I wrote this when I was starting my first year of college fresh out of high school. It almost seems like a lifetime ago…

Hope you enjoyed! More to come! :x:Myou:x:


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forgotten Hearts**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did it wouldn't be the same story.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Sora/Roxas, Riku:x:Sora, slight Roxas:x:Sora

**Plot**: Kingdom Hearts isn't a reality; it is a figment of imagination, created in the comatose mind of a boy named Sora. Years later, after Sora recovers from his coma, the things from his alter world start coming to a reality on Earth, but things are much different than in his memories…

((Searching through some old files on my computer, I stumbled across _Forgotten Hearts_. This was the first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I'd ever written, the dates on the original files date back to 2007 (I was sixteen). I have decided to re-post. The writing style isn't nearly as eloquent as my more current fics. Hope you enjoy anyway. *winks* Happy Reading! :x:Myou:x: ))

* * *

Chapter Two: A Dark mirror

Sora blinked at Riku a few times, letting his statement sink in before he replied, "That can't be right. When you all talked to me, you didn't call me Roxas, you called me_ Sora_, only recently has everyone started calling me by that other name and I-"

Riku held out his hand, stopping Sora. "Wait, who's everyone? Someone besides me calls you Roxas?"

Sora nodded, looking out of the window at the darkened sky. "Someone, a boy of fire, in my dreams…he calls me Roxas." He looked over at Riku. "I think they must have known one another well, he seems sad when he talks to me."

"Axel." Riku replied. "His name's Axel. Long pointy red hair, green eyes, teardrop tattoos?" At Sora's nod Riku looked away slightly, discomfort across his face.

"Axel and Roxas were lovers, but Axel was working for Organization XIII, the leaders of the Nobody." Riku stood up, walking towards the balcony. "Roxas was too at the beginning, and turned away from it, realizing how bad it was. When Roxas did that Axel and he became enemies because of the sides they were on, but Axel never stopped loving Roxas." Riku shifted uneasily. "I don't know if Roxas ever stopped loving Axel either."

Remembering the night he had woken up crying, Sora felt the weight of what Riku had just told him, then something struck him as odd. "Hey, Riku?" The older boy turned to look at him. "I remember Organization XIII, and the Nobodies, but I don't remember Roxas or Axel. I remember that the girl we were friends with as kids, she had a Nobody…but I can't remember her or her Nobody's name." He searched his friend's eyes, wishing he could better explain himself. "I have pieces of my memory missing, parts that don't fit. I remember you, though, and I remember certain places, like Radiant Garden. That was our headquarters, our friends were there…I can see their faces and hear their voices but I cannot remember their names."

Riku thought about this a moment, then replied, "Names are power. If you know someone's name you can control them, use them, empower them, or if you are strong enough kill them just by knowing their name." The night breeze was coming in again, ruffling Riku's cloak and hair, platinum locks passing over his bright green eyes. "At least, that's what old superstitions say. Maybe if you cannot remember people's names it's because someone's done so on purpose, and because you cannot remember their names means parts of you are missing."

Sora looked up at Riku, "But who would that be? The night we returned to Destiny Islands all the Keyholes were locked and the Doors closed. The Heartless and Nobody were defeated, there was no one who could do that to me, or to all of you to make you think Roxas is me!"  
Riku tried to think of something to say in reply but ended up just sighing and rubbing his head instead. "Listen, it's late. I need to go back to the park and try to keep the darkness at bay as long as I can. Reinforcements are supposed to arrive soon, for both sides of this fight." He looked Sora over then walked out onto the balcony, saying over his shoulder, "Maybe when some of the others arrive we can figure out how to get Roxas out of you, and find out why whoever was responsible for doing this chose _you_ as a vessel for Roxas."

"Wait!" Sora called, halting Riku on the edge of the small iron fence, "How will I find you?"

Riku looked back, irises shining into Sora's, making his heartbeat quicken. "You'll feel me, and I'll hear your call." A moment later he was gone, midnight engulfing the platinum-haired boy as he leapt off of the balcony and into the night. Sora, bewildered but tired, decided to think about what had just happened in the daylight, and glanced at his clock. It was just a bit past eleven. Yawning, the brunette turned over, fluffed his pillow a few times then closed his eyes, giving into his dreams.

-x-x-x-

Warmth trailed down Sora's neck, slight weight pressed down on top of him, hand caressing his tanned chest. Heat wrapped around him, though not as intense as last time, as if the fire had realized he frightened the boy. Sora's mind was filled with jumbled sensations; lips tracing soft, wet patterns on his neck and ear, heart beating faster than normal, lips parted and breathing coming hard, eyes fluttering madly behind closed eyelids. The red-headed boy above him sighed against the boy's neck, making the brunette shudder and look up at him in his dream, cat-green eyes filled with a fire of their own. _"Roxas…I want you."_ He whispered, nuzzling Sora's neck lovingly.

"_W-wait," _Sora whispered back, talking to the other boy without moving his mouth, mind connecting to his, _"Axel, wait, I'm not…"_

The warmth twisted around him, a gasp escaping his lips as the older kissed his jaw-line, hands exploring his chest and shoulder. Axel seemed pleased that Sora knew his name, shifting his body closer to the younger boy's and moving to kiss his cheek and ear. _"I missed you, Roxas. I've waited for you…I had almost lost hope."_

Sora felt a knot tie itself in his throat, thinking about how Axel must have looked for Roxas for the past year and a half and never found him, while all the time he had been with Sora… _"Axel…I…I'm not Roxas, I'm Sora."_ He looked up into those cat-green eyes as the older boy backed away and looked at him.

"_You _are_ Roxas; you two are the same."_

Sora was caught off-guard by this, and Axel took the opportunity to lean into the younger boy and press his lips to the other's, passion igniting between them. Sora's eyes widened as Axel's lips moved against his, coaxing the blue-eyed boy to take action. Sora, having never kissed a guy, didn't really know how to react, but after a moment began to close his eyes and enjoy it. Axel, taking this as initiative, kissed Sora deeper, brushing his tongue gently over the boy's bottom lip. Sora opened his mouth wish a gasp, a blush crossing his face. In his sleep he tossed and turned, his cheeks getting hot, audible moan escaping his lips and Axel flicked his tongue against Sora's. In his mind Sora began kissing Axel back, allowing the older boy to reach beneath his tank top and brush his gloved hands over Sora's abdomen.

"_Axel…"_ Sora panted as they briefly broke away from one another. _"I don't…I don't think I understand."_

Axel smiled, replying, _"Roxas is your Nobody."_

Sora, completely confused, replied, _"I knew he was in Organization XIII at a time, but how could a Nobody be a Keyblade Master?"_

It was Axel's turn to look confused. _"Sora, _you're_ the Keyblade Master. Roxas is a part of you so I guess he could be considered a Keyblade Master because he's your Nobody, but you sound like you mean _the_ Keyblade Master, and that's you."_ He cocked a fiery red eyebrow at the brunette, cat-green eyes sparkling. _"Did you hit your head or something?"_

"_If only that were a joke."_ Sora sighed, _"Look, all I know is I remember nothing about you or Roxas at all, or about Roxas being my Nobody. I mean, how could I have a Nobody? When have I ever lost my heart?"_

Axel shrugged, nuzzling Sora's neck again, warmth starting to absorb into Sora from the reignited emotions between them. _"I don't know about that, all I know is Roxas is your Nobody, and you are the Keyblade Master. Whoever told you that you weren't has a few screws loose if you catch my drift."_

Sora nodded, thinking back on what Riku had said about maybe someone had done all of this on purpose. Maybe someone, or something, out there was a new evil that they didn't know about yet, and it was trying to keep Sora from being the Keyblade Master. His thoughts wandered off of that subject as Axel kissed his neck again, tracing lazy circles with his fingers around Sora's bellybutton. It felt so good, so right. Something inside of Sora was melting in pleasure, willing him to return the ministrations. He trembled physically in and out of his dream, which made Sora think of something. _"Axel, why have you been only in my dreams, and not in reality like Riku?"_

Axel nibbled Sora's earlobe gently, teasing the younger boy. _"I'm not here yet, I haven't crossed fully into your world. Something's blocking my way in, making it slower for me to materialize." _He blew on Sora's neck then kissed it again. _"It feels like one of your allies, do you know who it is?"_

"_Riku, I think."_ Sora replied, gasping slightly and leaning his head back, exposing more of his throat. Axel complied eagerly, sucking on the junction between neck and collar bone until Sora started panting. _"Axel…"_

The fiery boy stopped, a wolfish grin crossing his features, _"I'll stop; I can't stay like this much longer anyway, it drains my strength."_ He leaned in and quickly captured Sora's lips in a short kiss then touched the boy's chest. Soft vibrations of heat emitted from each of Axel's fingertips, seeming to reach something inside of Sora and caress it a moment before withdrawing and backing away. _"When I fully enter this world I will find you, and help you. It sounds like something's going on you'll need my assistance with."_

A smile formed on Sora's lips and he nodded, watching as the Axel in his mind faded into darkness, cat-green eyes shining long after the rest of his body had disappeared into shadow. Sora opened his eyes groggily, half awake, and looked around his room. No one was there, but he hadn't really expected there to be. Thinking about what Axel had said about Riku's information bothered him. But if someone had messed up his, Riku's, and everyone else's memories, why weren't Axel's memories in disarray? Deciding he wasn't going to figure out anything more on the matter at this hour, Sora resigned himself to sleep. After all, he never knew when the next person would show up in his dreams, telling him more revelations. As Sora was lost to his dreams the darkness of the night was growing more and more deep, the moon shifting its shape even more drastically. The light of the sun didn't seem to be reaching the moon, more like an inner light illuminated the curving orb. The darkness was growing closer, the moon beginning to take on the shape of a heart.

-x-x-x-

Sora woke up to meet daylight, stretching and untangling himself from his sheets, and sleepily made his way down the hall and to his bathroom to take a shower. He stripped of his tank top, ruffling his messy hair, and looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection was rather dark, but Sora supposed it was because he had just woken up, and turned on the tap to heat up the water in the shower. Stripping all the way he stepped under the lukewarm stream of water and closed his eyes, letting the heat melt away his drowsiness. He scrubbed, washed his hair, and then stood under the jet for a while longer, thinking about what had happened last night. Riku truly seemed to think Sora was completely unrelated to what was going on other than Roxas happened to be inside him. Axel said Roxas was Sora's Nobody, a part of him. The boys' azure irises shimmered slightly, stress passing over his features. How was he supposed to know what was real or not with his memories in shattered pieces? He knew what was real to him but Riku, his best friend, still didn't fully understand Sora. _"Maybe he thinks because Roxas is inside me I know all of those things…but those are _my_ memories, not Roxas'."_

Rinsing one last time Sora reached back and turned off the water, pulling aside the shower curtain and stepping in front of the mirror. He rubbed his temple for a moment before looking up at his reflection, which was staring back at him with bright golden orbs, body encased in black shadow. Sora recoiled back, water droplets flying from his body to the mirror, falling down the creature's face and bare chest. The surface of the mirror rippled as his reflection moved, reaching up a dark arm and pressing against the glass, fingertips stretching through and towards Sora. He narrowed his eyes; he knew this form. This was his anti-form, the creature he became when the evil he was fighting drew too close and darkness began to reach his heart. His name was Aros, and he had all the powers of darkness. Aros continued to reach through towards Sora, beckoning the boy by curving his long fingers into the glass once more, then offering his hand.

Memories began crashing into Sora's head; images of the magenta-haired girl lying on the floor of a castle, a gate to darkness opened behind her. Riku was standing before him engulfed in darkness, Ansem using the boy for his own gain to fight against Sora. A shard passed through his mind and he saw himself picking up Riku's dark blade, looking over at his comrades as he smiled, knowing what he had to do to save everyone. Pain assaulted his mind, darkness, voices; a girl calling his name as he fell. Waking up as Aros and then returning to the light, to see her smiling face. She was a princess, one of the Princesses of Heart. He could almost hear her name, almost touch her face…

Aros reached out and grabbed Sora's hand, forcing him back to reality. /**You're loosing yourself again,**/ Aros hissed at him. /**What a pity, after coming so far and doing so much for the light, you're losing yourself yet again.**/ A wicked, fanged smile crossed over the anti-form's face, golden eyes burning into Sora's as the boy wrenched his hand away. /**You still don't know who's behind all of this? Pathetic…**/

"Wait," Sora said, "you know what's messed up my memories, and Riku and the other's too?"

Aros pulled his hand back into the mirror, smiling yet again. /**Evil always knows the presence of other evils. If you would accept the darkness maybe you would know that too.**/ A moment later his eyes faded back to azure, his skin turning tan, and was gone. Sora stared blankly at his reflection, trying to figure out the meaning behind what Aros had said. The creature knew what he was talking about, being entwined in the darkness as he was, but Sora wasn't planning on letting him take over again any time soon. He rarely used his anti-form, and for good reason. Once Aros started, Sora could barely make him stop. He needed to find Riku and tell him what Aros had said. Maybe there was a way for them to reach into the darkness without being eaten alive. Grabbing a towel he walking back to his bedroom and dressed, then returned to the streets.

As he walked blindly through the throngs of people busying themselves in the city Sora's mind turned to Aros again. Aros was his anti-form…not Roxas' anti-form. Did that mean something? Could that be proof that he was indeed the Keyblade Master? Only someone of great power in the light could ever have a shadow as powerful as Aros. Then again, it might harbor more distrust in Riku if the older boy didn't understand Aros. He might think Sora was a Heartless or Nobody if he knew about Aros. Reaching up and rubbing the back of his head, Sora crossed the intersection, took the twist and turns of the back alleys, and made his way towards Central Park. The darkness around said place had increased dramatically, stretching out towards the sun and into the ground, like a black fog. Sora stopped across the street from the edge of the park, looking into the darkness, skin on the back of his neck prickling. Something was there.

Images of people he'd defeated in the past crossed his mind as he wondered who was trying to invade Earth. Maleficent and the Heartless? Organization XIII? He pushed away those answers. He had defeated them, he was sure of it. Something or someone else was behind this; and they were summoning back the Heartless and Nobodies and trying to conqueror new, unprotected worlds. Suddenly, out of the darkness, two golden orbs appeared, a small Shadow Heartless morphing out of the ground. Tensing, Sora took his fighting stance, bending knees and holding his hands out to grasp his Keyblade. Warmth came to his hands, shimmering light forming the outline of his Kingdom Key. The weapon didn't fully appear, but Sora could feel it reverberating in his palms as he grasped it, beginning towards the park. The Shadow looked up as Sora neared, two others molding out of the ground beside it. He raised his weapon, swung back over his shoulder, then let out a cry and side swiped all three creatures. The Heartless went flying, disappearing into nothingness after a flash of stardust and glitter. Sora continued down the path, watching the golden eyes in hiding following his movements. These were only small Heartless, in no way a threat, but where the babies roam their parents soon follow. He quickened his pace, following his memory to the center of the park, looking around as he neared the small lake.

"Riku!" he called, dissipating another Shadow. "Riku where are you!"

Sensing someone at his back Sora jumped sideways, bringing his partially transparent Keyblade down hard on whatever was behind him. The sound of metal against metal cracked the silence that had been hanging in the air, Sora meeting eyes with unemotional, slate blue. Spiked blonde hair fell around those grayish irises, deep-red tattered mantle wrapping around his neck a few times to hide his mouth to his upper chest before falling down his back. A huge sword partially wrapped in bandages was parried against Sora's Keyblade, the sound of metal on metal still screeching as the other boy pressed at Sora's blade.

"What do you want?" the blonde asked, withdrawing a bit but not enough that their swords stopped touching. Looking down at the glowing outline of the weapon Sora was holding, then back up into his eyes, he added, "…and how can you have the power to fight with a blade that is not fully formed from the other side?"

Sora took his Keyblade from the blonde's sword then looked him over, trying to figure out if he knew this person too. The bored, apprehensive voice seemed familiar, as did his sword. "I need to talk to Riku, that's why I came here." He chose to ignore the other question, drawing back his arm and resting the Kingdom Key on his shoulder out of habit.

Seeing Sora was not going to add to his statement, the blonde backed away and turned his shoulder slightly, motioning towards the lake. Sora looked out over the waters and realized how still everything was, then watched as Heartless began morphing out of the lake, retreated into the park to hide. Despite the creature's movements the lake retained its glassy surface, bringing a recent memory to Sora of how Amos had reached out to him from a mirror. The lake was the gate between this world and Kingdom Hearts. Looking closer, Sora realized Riku was engulfed in darkness and standing in the middle of the lake, arms out as if holding back two imaginary walls from crushing him. The lake he was standing on shimmered with a wave of light and the Heartless coming out of the gate screeched and vanished, but as soon as Riku's power had faded they began morphing into the park again. The blonde, watching Sora silently, said, "I think he's a bit busy at the moment."

Sora shot the other boy a look then said, "I realize that, but it's about who might be behind all of this. It might be helpful; I wanted to talk to him about it." Killing a nearby Shadow with a flick of the wrist he added, "Besides, I might be able to help them from coming."

"You're the boy who has Roxas inside of him aren't you." the blonde summarized, not really asking a question but stating a realization. "Riku told me about you." He looked over at the lake, watching his comrade hold back another wave of Heartless with a surge of light. "The Heartless are coming in pulses of hundreds, with a few Nobody thrown in the mix. Nothing strong's coming out yet because nothing strong's close, but once the real monsters begin to enter this world hell will break loose." He looked to Sora, standing his sword in the ground before him, resting one of his hands on the hilt. "You could help off the end of this wave if you'd like. I'm doing in alone. Riku and I are the only ones who have met up so far, so I'm pretty sure no one else has come through the gate. We're going to need everyone's help to stop this thing from happening." He averted his eyes. "Then, if we can't stop it, at least we'll have plenty of allies to fight alongside."

Sora complied, helping the blonde to destroy the Heartless that managed to escape Riku's attacks, until an hour or so later they just stopped coming. It was the end of the "pulse" as the blonde warrior had called it, and soon the darkness had ebbed away significantly and the lake had retained its regular surface. Ripples followed Riku's footsteps as he walked from the middle of the small lake to Sora and the other boy, nodding in acknowledgement. "I heard you calling earlier, I'm sorry I couldn't reply." Emerald met azure and Sora's heart halted a beat, then the brunette shook his head.

"No, it's fine," he replied, "I just wanted to talk to you about some things that might help in the struggle of power against the darkness." He started by telling Riku what Axel had said about their memories being messed with, and a greater evil than the Heartless and Nobodies being responsible.

"If that were true don't you think we would have heard about them a long time ago, back when we were all vulnerable and weak?" Riku asked after contemplating Sora's questions. "If we thought fighting the Heartless and Nobody was hard I couldn't imagine an entity so evil it could easily control both forces in swarms." He looked over at the blonde, "What do you think, Cloud?"

Sora's eyes lit up at the name, registering it in his mind. He didn't notice it, but as his heart remembered the name his Keyblade materialized a bit more, shining brighter. Cloud paused and replied, "I wouldn't doubt it. Sometimes for the strongest fighter to hide his strength until the most opportune moment is a wise tactical decision." He looked to Riku, then Sora. "We may have not heard of this other power simply because it didn't want us to know about it."

Sora added his own memories of being Keyblade Master instead of Roxas into the conversation for Cloud, and then also added what Axel had said about Roxas being a part of Sora, and being a Nobody. Riku thought about it for a moment, then sighed and furrowed his brow.

"I can't even think about it." He replied, rubbing his forehead in a soothing manner. "All I've ever known was Roxas as the Keyblade Master. I know he was a part of Organization XIII at a time but for the Keyblade Master to _be_ a Nobody?"

Cloud remained silent, arms crossed over his chest, silently thinking to himself.

"I don't understand it either, I don't remember anything at all about Roxas, but he is there." He reached up his left hand and touched his chest, eyes softening. "Maybe we all forgot the truth for a reason. Maybe Roxas is asleep inside of me for something other than evil…"

Riku sighed, worry crossing his pale features. "I don't know; I can't even let myself imagine that. I don't know, like I really _can't_ see anyone there but Roxas." He walked a little ways off, white hair shining in the darkness. "Let's not think about it right now. The next pulse is hours away, should we go somewhere else and talk of brighter things? We'll have many of the upcoming days to worry about evil and darkness without thinking about it during the times we don't have to."

Stomach growling as if on cue, Sora opted for lunch with a, "We could go grab some pizza?"

Cloud and Riku, seeming to be just as hungry if not more so than Sora, agreed. The three boys made their way through the park, offing a couple of remnant Shadows on their way into the daylight. Aros watched Sora from the shadows, a wicked smile across his shifting features. He disappeared back into the shadows of the park, laughing to himself as he followed Sora, planning out just how to show his true-form what those light-filled eyes couldn't see hidden in the darkness. Someone close to Sora was doing all of this; betraying him, hating him. Someone so close to him he even dreamt of their reunion; he saw that person in his most precious memories. For now, Amos kept this name to himself, wondering how long it would take his other to piece together the shards of the broken mirror so he could finally see the truth. The creature crept into Sora's shadow, retreating into a semi-conscious state. He would wait a while longer to see what Sora did before be told the boy this information himself. It was more fun to watch him struggle against the truth anyway, he decided, and let his mind go black.

* * *

More to come! Thanks for the reviews! :x:Myou:x:


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forgotten Hearts**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did it wouldn't be the same story.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Sora/Roxas, Riku:x:Sora, slight Roxas:x:Sora

**Plot**: Kingdom Hearts isn't a reality; it is a figment of imagination, created in the comatose mind of a boy named Sora. Years later, after Sora recovers from his coma, the things from his alter world start coming to a reality on Earth, but things are much different than in his memories…

((Searching through some old files on my computer, I stumbled across _Forgotten Hearts_. This was the first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I'd ever written, the dates on the original files date back to 2007 (I was sixteen). I have decided to re-post. The writing style isn't nearly as eloquent as my more current fics. Hope you enjoy anyway. *winks* Happy Reading! :x:Myou:x: ))

* * *

Chapter Three: Finding Solace in the Night

After they ate in a downtown Pizzeria Cloud left Riku and Sora to return to the park. "Riku hasn't had time to rest since he got here; he's been too busy trying to help the rest of us. I'll take over until the others get here, and we'll find you when that happens." He said to Sora then turned to meet eyes with Riku. "Go with him, get some sleep." He walked off through the streets, crimson cape flowing behind him. Riku, hesitant to obey Cloud, slowly walked with Sora the other way, back towards the brunette's apartment.

Sora was quiet, watching the torn expression on Riku's face. When Riku noticed the younger boy's eyes on him his expression softened. "I'm fine; I just want to help as much as I can. Cloud's right though, I can't keep going without resting." He looked away a little, a question in his voice. "It's okay that I stay with you?"

The blue-eyed boy smiled and nodded, "You're my best friend Riku, I don't mind at all."

The older boy returned his smile but didn't reply, still contemplating the idea of what Sora had been telling him for the past few days. He was strangely drawn to the boy though he wasn't sure he trusted him yet…but there was something about his eyes. Those endless blue eyes…he could get lost in those eyes. They reminded him of Roxas' eyes, though his were a lighter, turquoise blue. There was something about Sora, something that made him want to trust him. He couldn't figure out what.

They walked through the crowds of people, across the city streets, and finally made it to an apartment building Sora said was his own. Ascending the stairs to the second story and down a hall, Sora opened his door and let Riku into his apartment, then closed it behind them. Sora turned from locking the door to watching the platinum haired boy walk around the room and look at various things splayed around the apartment. A few books were sitting on the living room table in front of the television, one of them open and notes falling out onto the floor. A pair of jeans lay over the back of the couch, and a dirty pair of sneakers sat beside the entrance to the laundry room. Sora blushed slightly, realizing how messy he was, but Riku didn't seem to mind. The white haired boy peeked into the kitchen then looked into Sora's bedroom. Seeing this, the brunette asked, "Are you tired?"

Riku looked back at him, nodding slightly. "A little, but it's only late afternoon. I can wait until nightfall." He downcast his eyes, long bangs hiding his face. "Besides, I can't stop thinking about everything that's happening, despite what I said earlier about not doing so. I don't know what we're going to do if this invasion turns into an all out war and we don't have Roxas with us…"

Sora, trying not to feel hurt by this, replied; "I could fight with you if we can't figure out how to recover Roxas from inside me." He reached up and touched his chest, Riku looking over at him. "I know you still don't believe me, but I am the Keyblade Master, me, not Roxas. I'm not using his power because he's inside me; I'm using my own power."

Riku sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, then replied, "I want to believe you Sora, but my memories are completely different than yours. Maybe we can figure out what's going on when the others arrive and we compare memories to theirs."

Sora nodded. There had to be someone among his allies who remembered him in the role he had played, and not Roxas. He didn't know what he would do if their memories were the same as Riku's.

The two boys sat on the couch and watched television until nightfall. They talked about memories, not really watching what was on the screen, and laughed at things they remembered, even if it was in two different ways. They talked about different battles, enemies, and friends. The sun was setting as Sora let out a yawn, then looked to the clock hanging on the nearby wall. It was almost eight. Looking over at Riku he said, "I think we should go to bed, Cloud was right, you need to sleep."

The older boy complied, standing up and looking around. "Should I sleep on the couch?" he asked, glancing into Sora's room to realize there was only one bed.

The shorter shook his head, messy spikes waving to and fro. "No! We can share the bed; it's too big for me anyway. When I moved in the previous owners left it here, so I just kept it instead of buying a new one." He smiled again, walking towards his bedroom. "Besides, we used to sleep in the same bed all the time when we were kids."

"Oh," Riku replied, "okay then." As Sora pulled off his shirt and shrugged out of his shoes he noticed his friend wasn't moving to undress, and looked over at him. Realizing Riku wasn't exactly wearing clothing comfortable enough to sleep in; Sora rummaged through one of his dresser drawers and pulled out some yellow shorts and a light blue shirt with some gray boxers, tossing them to Riku.

The older boy caught the pile of clothes, looking at Sora in confusion. The brunette motioned down a short hallway branching off the bedroom. "The bathroom's down that hall. You can take a shower if you want to; there are clean towels in the closet."

Smiling his thanks, Riku followed his instructions, walking down the dark hallway and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sora watched him go, a slight blush across his cheeks. Riku was beginning to trust him, he thought, and stripped down to his boxers then got into bed. Looking out the doors to his balcony Sora watched the sky changed from golden bronze to pink to purple as night began to take over the day. His eyelids lowered partially, sleep beckoning him to join his dreams. Hearing the water of the shower begin to run from down the hall Sora allowed himself to drift off slightly, unconsciousness pulling at him as his eyes fully closed. At first there was nothing but his rhythmic breathing in his ears then he realized someone was with him. Cat-green eyes and a fanged smile appeared from within the darkness, Axel laying down beside Sora in his dream. The red haired boy looked down at Sora with his wolfish grin, leaning down to nuzzle the boy's cheek. Sora blushed slightly, heat rising through his body at Axel's light touches. _"I was waiting for you. Did you sleep good last night?"_

Sora nodded, motion brushing the corner of his mouth against Axel's. The brunette pulled away, looking up at the fiery boy. _"I told Riku about what you said, and Cloud too. Riku said he wasn't sure, but Cloud said you could be right. Strong enemies will keep their strength a secret until the right time comes."_

Axel smiled, _"This Cloud character knows what he's talking about. It sounds like he's had a run in with the darkness too."_

Sora thought about that for a moment, remembering how he had first met Cloud in Hercules' coliseum when he was fighting in tournaments against the Heartless. Cloud had been one of his opponents while working for Hades. He agreed with Axel, the blonde soldier had definitely experienced his share of darkness. Axel distracted Sora from his thoughts by brushing his hands lightly up the boy's stomach. The muscles in Sora's abdomen flexed under the older boy's fingertips, sending pleasant shivers down the brunette's spine. Sora watched as the older boy leaned in and kissed across his abs, trailing his way across sinewy muscles and a light battle scar. Sora lay his head back, enjoying the butterfly-light sensations, gasping a bit as Axel's hand reached up and massaged the curve of his hip. His heart was beginning to beat faster with each new ministration; Axel kissing his stomach, hand wandering up his side and back down again, hot breath tickling his navel. Reaching up a hand, Sora took Axel's pulling it up towards his face so that the fire wielder looked up at him and raised a fiery eyebrow, smile crossing his lips.

He followed his hand upwards, straddling the younger boy beneath him, looking down at his flushed face and bright blue eyes. Somewhere inside of Sora, Roxas was looking out at him, watching him, feeling him. This urged Axel on. He wanted his lover back so badly, if only Sora would let Roxas out.

The brunette looked up at Axel and watched his movements through half-lidded eyes, feeling strangely at ease around the fiery boy. Something inside of him was screaming for more of Axel, practically moving Sora's hands as he placed the larger hand he held on his chest, searching cat-green eyes. The chakram wielder moved his hands across Sora's chest and lowered his lips to Sora's neck, brushing his thumb across a nipple as he bit down gently, earning a moan from the boy beneath him. Sora gasped as he began sucking on the spot he had just bitten, massaging one of his nipples between thumb and forefinger, moving his other hand to cradle Sora's neck. After a moment he moved his hand from Sora's chest down to his abdomen, trailing his hand down to tease the curve of his hips again. Sora writhed in pleasure, arching his neck away from Axel's lips and trying to retain his rationality. It felt so good, but he didn't know if he could handle much more. This was so new to him, and he was so hot…

Suddenly a cool touch on his shoulder broke through the heat engulfing him; Axel pulled his lips away from Sora's neck and looked down at the younger boy, confused. Those cat-green irises began to change color, fading into a lighter and brighter green, worry etched into them. _"Sora…"_ He called, but it wasn't Axel's voice. It was Riku's.

Realizing the platinum haired boy was shaking him out of his dream, Sora returned to consciousness. The older boy was dressed in the clothes Sora had lent him, hovering over him as he called his name softly. "Sora…Sora…are you okay?"

Untwisting from his sheets, face flushed and body trembling, Sora nodded to Riku and offered him the other half of the bed. The older boy climbed in beside him, hair still damp from the shower. "I'm fine. I was just dreaming…"

Riku, coming to a realization, said; "It was Axel, wasn't it." Blushing, Sora looked away from his friend and didn't answer, waiting for Riku to drop the question. The platinum-haired boy sighed and curled up under the sheets, head sinking into his pillow slightly as he looked at Sora. After a moment of silence he reached out a pale arm, pressing his cool hand to Sora's hot forehead, then cheek. The brunette's heart skipped a beat as he met Riku's eyes. They stayed like that for a while, until Sora cooled down a bit, and then Riku pulled his hand away and said, "You should tell him not to do that to you. I don't want him touching you, even if it is only mentally."

The possessive tone in Riku's voice made Sora's heart go from skipping to pounding. _"What? He…he doesn't want Axel to touch me? But why would he…why would he care?"_

Trying to find meaning in Riku's emerald eyes the smaller boy leaned in closer, whispering, "He doesn't hurt me, Riku. He's never hurt me in any way."

Riku's gaze shifted to Sora's neck, reaching up to touch the spot Axel had bitten him in his dream. "No, I didn't think he hurt you, not from the state I found you in just a minute ago." Realizing there must be a red mark there, despite that the bite had happened in a dream, Sora blushed and pulled Riku's hand away, who linked his longer, more eloquent fingers in Sora's tanned ones. Sora didn't know what was going on, but the jealous way he had said that last phrase made his heart do flip-flops.

Sora looked down at their linked hands, wondering what was happening. Riku didn't look at him in the same way Axel did; did he? Thinking back to a time he had often wondered about, Sora saw Riku walking towards him over the bridge that connected the main beach on Destiny Island to a small island with Paopu Trees.

He tossed Sora one of the star-shaped fruits, saying, _"You wanted one, didn't you?"_

"_A Paopu Fruit?"_

"_If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined."_ The older boy had said, walking towards him. _"They remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what."_ He laughed, smiling at the brunette. _"Come on, I know you want to try it."_

"_What are you talking…?"_

"_Hahaha…"_

Sora, looking over at the boy lying beside him, their hands pressed together, asked, "Did we ever share a Paopu Fruit?"

A blush jumped to Riku's cheeks and the older boy drew his hand away from Sora's. "N-not that I remember. Roxas and I never did…" He could tell Riku's heart was racing, which set his own pounding. Something had happened between them, something he couldn't remember, but this feeling was so intimate. Something had happened between them as more than just friends.

Sora decided to let his thoughts rest for the night, relaxing into a comfortable position beside Riku, burying his face in his pillow. "I wish I could remember."

"I wish I could too." Came Riku's whispered reply, and silence drifted between them as they fell asleep.

-x-x-x-

Aros, watching from the shadows, growled inwardly. Those two, they were the reason this whole thing had started. If it hadn't been for them, and what they had done, the worlds would still be filled with light. Because of their love someone else's heart had shattered. That heart had held great light, and because of its destruction darkness was going to envelop this world. A malicious grin crossed the anti-form's face. But what did he care? The more darkness the more likely he was going to be able to play! He watched the two boys fall asleep next to one another and padded over to the balcony, looking out at the moon. It was almost completely in the shape of a heart now. Just a few more days and the fun would begin.

-x-x-x-

In the morning Sora lent Riku some jeans and a black shirt with small to large stars crossing the front, and white wings printed on the back. He put back on his boots and waited as Sora took a shower then dressed. When he emerged from his bedroom he was wearing ragged black jeans with his black sneakers and a red shirt with a silver heartagram across the back. His russet hair was still wet, the spikes sagging with the weight of the water. Riku looked up at him, soft smile playing across his lips. "Ready to go?"

Sora nodded, following behind Riku as he led him out of the apartment and into the streets. Instantly Sora realized how dark it was, and looked into the sky. The sun was still shining and there were no clouds in the sky, but darkness was crawling over the city, coming from the direction of Central Park. Riku began running, Sora following after him. Something had gone wrong.

"Cloud!" Riku shouted, summoning his dark Keyblade, running through the empty streets and into Central Park. Empty streets…Sora stopped on the road adjacent to the park, looking around in amazement. There was no one in the streets, no cars screeching, and no sound besides the hollow wind. When he turned back to look at Riku he was gone. Starting towards the edge of the park to go find Riku, an arm wrapped around Sora's shoulders, pulling him back against a warm chest.

A cocky tenor voice asked in Sora's ear, "Where you going, love?"

Sora tensed for a moment, trying to place the voice, then glanced over his shoulder to see it was Axel holding him. Something inside of Sora began to flutter, deep happiness bubbling up from within him. He could almost feel Roxas inside of him, smiling at his lover. The red head seemed to notice this, taking Sora's chin in his hand and tilting the brunette's head back so he could kiss him. As their lips touched something inside Sora shifted, and Sora pulled away from the strange, unnerving feeling. Turning to face Axel to ask him what he had felt, he pulled away, startled at what he saw. Axel was still kissing him, only it wasn't him, it was the transparent image of Roxas. As Axel continued to kiss him Roxas became more and more solid; blonde hair swept up into a series of short, feathered spikes, clothes becoming tangible, moans audible as Axel massaged his shoulder and neck. They held one another for a moment longer, then Axel broke the kiss, looking down at the blonde.

"I found you, Rox. I never stopped looking for you."

"Axel…I'm sorry." The said boy replied, swaying on his feet. Axel caught him as he fell, going transparent once again. The red head picked him up under his shoulders and thighs, cradling the boy as if he would break. Sora watched in silence, until Axel looked over at him.

His cat-green eyes were pleading. "Sora, Roxas is a part of you. Since you aren't fully at your peak in power he cannot completely separate from you into a body of his own." He walked over to the brunette and then looked down at Roxas, leaning in and nuzzling his cheek. The blonde let out a small sound and opened his eyes, turquoise shining out from under dark eyelashes. Axel looked from Roxas back to Sora then said, "You have to keep him within you until you get stronger, until he can manage on his own." He motioned for Sora to open his arms and then handed Roxas to him. Sora began to protest but to his amazement Roxas felt like he weighed next to nothing. Axel has said he wasn't fully disconnected from Sora, so he wasn't fully materialized into the body Sora was holding. Sora looked down at his other, the Nobody looking from Axel up into his sapphire eyes with fatigue. Had being away from Sora for just a few minutes made him this weak?

Roxas reached up and cupped Sora's cheek searching his eyes. Sora returned his gaze, diving into those turquoise pools, and gasped when Roxas lifted himself up and pressed his lips to Sora's. A moment later he pulled away, fading into Sora, returning to his place inside the other boy. His whole body felt tingly as Roxas settled back inside of him, and dizziness overpowered his senses for a second, making him stagger into Axel. The taller boy caught him as he had Roxas, holding him against his chest as Sora regained him balance and looked up at him.

Smiling, Axel kissed Sora lightly on his forehead, putting his hand on his waist as he began to walk with the brunette pressed to his side, leading him into Central Park. "The darkness is getting worse, as you can tell. Last night I came through into this world, but I wasn't the only one." Sora looked up at the fire wielder as they walked, a question shining in his eyes. Seeing this, Axel replied, "I don't know if it was only them, but I saw Squall Leonhart and Yuffie come out of the gate soon after I did. Cloud was there to greet them."

Images of the dark headed boy with a scar across his face and the small black haired ninja jumped into his mind. He had sparred with Leon in Traverse Town when first figuring out the powers of the Keyblade. Yuffie had been with him, but at first Sora had mistaken her for someone else…the girl he still couldn't remember. Axel was watching Sora, who was lost in thought, and wondered how long it would take for Roxas to be strong enough to be with him again. He brushed the hair at the nape of Sora's neck and rubbed his fingers gently into the curve there, just the way he new Rox liked. Sora practically purred in response, leaning into him a bit more and angling his neck back. The chakram fighter smiled down at him lovingly. He had to protect Sora, no matter what the cost. If anything happened to Sora it would happen to Roxas too.

They walked into the heart of the park, meeting Heartless as they went. The Shadows didn't come after them, sensing Axel was a Nobody and ally. The older boy pulled the brunette closer to him protectively, continuing on until the two could hear voices in the darkness.

Coming to the lake Sora could hear Riku and Cloud talking to their friends, discussing the increasing waves of darkness assaulting Earth. A dim blue light illuminated the area, radiating off the barrier hovering atop of the lake, keeping the gate closed. Heartless watched the gathered warriors with glowing eyes, shifting back and forth, looking at their prey with empty eyes. Sora stood up on his own, stepping away from Axel, and then walked towards the four with the fire following slowly behind him. Yuffie looked up when she sensed someone coming, narrowing her chocolate-colored eyes at Sora's approach.

"Who's that?"

Riku and Cloud looked over, Leon following suit. "Sora." Riku said, turning towards him, "Where were you?"

Sora hesitated, then glanced over his shoulder at Axel, who was standing back with is arms crossed leisurely over his chest, the darkness swirling around him. Riku, seeing the Nobody, gripped his Keyblade tighter, stepping towards the older boy. Sora quickly stepped between the two, coming to Axel's defense. "He wants to help us. He knows who I really am; he remembers the way you all are supposed to. We need to find out why."

Leon stepped up to Riku's side, looking Axel, then Sora, over. His hazy blue eyes searched Sora's, looking for something inside the boy. "He is the one who calls himself the Keyblade Master?"

"Yes," Riku replied, "and after all you have told me about what's going on in our worlds I am starting to believe it more than I already had."

Sora's brow arched, worry crossing his face. "Something's happening on the other side? What's going on? Is everyone okay?"

Yuffie exchanged a glance with Cloud then spoke up, the others turning to look at her.

"The Princesses of Heart that were used to save our worlds and Kingdom Hearts…one of this has disappeared. We're afraid she might have been taken by the darkness."

"Who?" Sora asked urgently, thinking through the possibilities. Aurora? Belle? Cinderella? Jasmine?

Riku spoke up this time, emotions swirling in his eyes. "The Princess of Heart who held the most light within her, Roxas' and my childhood friend…"

Before Riku could finish a horrible, sickening realization passed through Sora. That's who the magenta haired girl was! The one in his memories, it was the Princess of Light! His throat clamped up with emotion as he realized the possibility of her being in danger, or worse, hurt. Sora finished what Riku had been saying, tears stinging his eyes.

"They took Kairi."

* * *

More to come! Thanks for reading! :x:Myou:x:


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forgotten Hearts**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did it wouldn't be the same story.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Sora/Roxas, Riku:x:Sora, slight Roxas:x:Sora

**Plot**: Kingdom Hearts isn't a reality; it is a figment of imagination, created in the comatose mind of a boy named Sora. Years later, after Sora recovers from his coma, the things from his alter world start coming to a reality on Earth, but things are much different than in his memories…

((Searching through some old files on my computer, I stumbled across _Forgotten Hearts_. This was the first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I'd ever written, the dates on the original files date back to 2007 (I was sixteen). I have decided to re-post. The writing style isn't nearly as eloquent as my more current fics. Hope you enjoy anyway. *winks* Happy Reading! :x:Myou:x: ))

* * *

Chapter Four: Princess of Darkness

As soon as Sora said her name he felt something inside of him burst to life, power flowing through him, memories flooding his mind. Her heart inside of him, sacrificing himself to awaken her, then becoming Aros only to have Kairi save him from the darkness. He had fought for her; he had protected her, even fought Riku for her. She had been the sun of their islands, and though Sora knew that she had harbored a crush on him she had never seemed to mind how close he was to Riku. Riku…

He looked at the other boy, trying to capture a memory he still hadn't remembered. The night they had saved the worlds and were celebrating, he had been with Riku and Kairi… Something had happened that night, something right before he had woken up to find himself on Earth. Why couldn't he remember it? The silver haired boy was looking at him with slight astonishment then asked, "You knew her name?"

"Not until just a moment ago. Things I hear and experience are triggering my memories about things I've lost." He looked over at the swordsman and ninja, trying to remember… After he had revived Kairi they had been there with Aerith to close the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion. They were his allies and friends, helping him fight years later during the major battle with the Nobodies in the basin of Hollow Bastion, before it became Radiant Garden. Without their help they never would have survived the battles against the dark. Now, seeing them standing there, eerie blue light shadowing parts of their faces and forms, Sora couldn't believe that all they had accomplished together was going back to how it had been before he had even begun to be the Keyblade Master. And it was because someone had done something to Kairi. Clenching his fists he turned to Axel, asking, "Is there a way for us to go search for her through the darkness?"

The red head raised an eyebrow then replied, "Not unless you want to end up like Riku the last time he did something so reckless. You're light, Sora, you can't handle too much darkness without becoming darkness itself."

"_He's right…"_ Sora thought, _"I can't be around or in darkness for too long. If I do I'll become Aros and loose control of everything."_ He puzzled over his possibilities then startled himself with a sudden thought. Aros; Aros was darkness, Sora's anti-form. He could travel through darkness with ease and familiarity. If he let Aros take him over he would be able to sense the presence of other evils and be able to find Kairi by tracking the strongest presence he felt. But even with Aros' power Sora wouldn't be able to do this on his own…

"I have an idea." He said, looking from Axel to Riku. "But I'm going to need your help."

-x-x-x-

Sora had a plan, and he laid it out carefully, explaining each detail as the others commented and added suggestions. Cloud, Yuffie, and Leon would hold the barrier against the gate here, keeping the evils that lay beyond at bay as long as possible. Axel, Riku, and Sora would enter the darkness to look for Kairi. "Axel and Riku can handle the darkness; they've been in it before. I'll manage, I have my ways. If we can find Kairi and return her to be with the other Princesses of Heart it might stop the attack, having the light returned to the worlds of Kingdom Hearts."

No one had a better idea, so they followed Sora's. Cloud, Yuffie, and Leon watched the two boys and the Nobody walk out onto the pond, the barrier swimming up their legs and engulfing their feet. They stood in a circle, facing one another, building power between them. A spiraling purple and black portal opened up beneath them, swallowing them into the darkness, and setting them down in an endless plane of swirling colors of the night. Heartless, sensing Sora's light, began to encircle the three. Riku drew his Keyblade from the air and Axel called a chakram to each hand, fire building around him, both he and Riku willing and ready to protect Sora. The brunette, sensing they were in trouble, summoned the evil inside his heart he knew would be nearby.

"_Aros."_ He called, feeling his anti-form behind him, breath on his neck._ "I want you to let me use your power to look for Kairi."_

/**And what makes you think I'd agree to such a thing? Do you think I care about you and your friends?**/

"_No, but you know if I truly wanted to I could destroy you with the powers I have."_ When Aros didn't respond, merely tense, Sora continued. _"I need your help, and I'll force it if I have to."_

Silent for a long time, his shadow finally replied, /**Do what you wish, but remember, my powers are as strong as yours. Do not think for one second that if you ever did try to destroy me I would go down without bringing you with me.**/ The black figure reached out for Sora, cold biting into him as the creature melded into him, his body being immersed in darkness. Riku and Axel sensed the change in his aura and turned in time to see the transformation, Sora looking up at them with golden eyes and darkened features. He looked much more human than Aros did, but his eyes still glowed with evil energy, a fang protruding down over his bottom lip as he grinned at them.

"I told you I had my ways, it's no different than what you have done to adapt to the darkness."

Riku thought about that a moment then nodded, and Sora knew he was thinking about the time when he had taken on the form of Ansem, accepting the darkness into his heart in order to gain power. Axel didn't say anything, returning his grin and looking back at the Heartless, who had lost interest and turned away.

"What do we do now?" the chakram wielder asked, looking out through the darkness. "It's so dense, I can't see anything."

Riku didn't respond, but kept watching Sora, the dark-haired boy closing his eyes and withdrawing into himself. Aros was already fighting him for control but he sternly pushed the creature into the back of his consciousness, focusing on the walls of black around them. This realm was filled with evil and darkness, Heartless and Nobody alike roaming the realm. Sora, reaching out his mind, dismissed all of them. They were much too small and weak to be anything that could capture Kairi. Despite the girl looking small and helpless she too had a Keyblade since she was the strongest Princess of Light, and knew how to fight. This bothered Sora. He knew Kairi could take care of herself if she needed to…how could someone have taken her so easily? It was like she had gone of her own free will.

Sora dismissed that notion as well, stretching his mind as far as he could with Aros' powers. Before long he could feel something off in the distance that felt like it was steadily pulsating dark power. It matched the waves of Heartless. Sora opened his eyes to meet Riku's, who was watching him closely. His heart jumped when he realized how close the other Keyblade wielder was, but he forced himself to say what he had felt. "There's something in that direction," he said, pointing, "It feels like the origin of the darkness that has been trying to enter Earth."

"We should go, then." Riku agreed, walking off towards where Sora had motioned. Sora and Axel followed after him, eyes open and senses on alert incase something decided to attack them. Their way was open, the Heartless watching them with mild interest for a few moments before crawling off in their own directions, not concerned with the other beings of the night. Sora shuddered as he brushed against a Shadow that molded out of the darkness at his feet, antennae prodding his leg curiously. He walked on, Axel at his side, following the platinum haired boy in front of them. Axel looked over at Sora in silence, but raised a bright red eyebrow at Sora's glance.

The dark boy smiled at the fire and said, "You kept your word, you came to help me."

Slightly surprised, Axel replied, "Of course I did. I couldn't let you go out on your own and get hurt!" He looked away thoughtfully, and Sora knew that he was thinking about Roxas.

"You were worried about me? Or your lover?"

Axel chose not to reply, instead looking up to see where Riku was, then coming to a halt. Sora stopped with Axel, confused by his actions, until he looked ahead as well. Riku was standing adjacent from a young blonde girl wearing a black dress, blood running down her arms and hands onto the blank pages of the sketchpad she was holding. Shock shook Sora to his core, the other inside of him making his heart beat so hard it began to hurt. That was…

"Naminé, what are you doing here?" Riku asked, taking a cautious step towards the smaller girl. She looked up at him, blonde hair parting to reveal her bloodied face, tears streaming down her cheeks from lifeless, gray-white eyes.

"You…" she said shakily, looking past Riku to Sora. "I hate you…"

Something inside of Sora faltered, then rushed to life tenfold, anger swelling up inside of him along with confusion and concern. The anger overwhelmed the latter, Sora narrowing his eyes and shouting, "What right do you have to hate me? When have I ever done anything to you?" He looked her over, familiarity reaching the inner recesses of his mind. "You're Kairi's Nobody, aren't you? You should know I would never do anything to hurt you or Kairi, so why would you hate me?"

Sadness washed over her unconscious features, blood continuing to streak down her arms, sketchpad, and pool around her feet on the floor. "You hurt us, you made us bleed." Tears ran anew down her cheeks, blue flickering within her lifeless white-gray irises. "She'll never forgive you, stupid boy. It's too late. Your world will be consumed by darkness."

"What?" Sora cried, unnamed questions flying through his head. Kairi? Kairi was doing this? But why? She wouldn't do something like this… He turned to Axel, "The darkness must have gotten a hold of her, and since Naminé is a part of Kairi this has happened to her." He looked back over at the blonde, eyes tracing the patterns of blood adorning her small, pale body. "We have to help her."

Riku, having heard what Sora said, turned to look at the brunette over his shoulder, eyeing Naminé in his peripheral vision. "Naminé…she feels so cold. What kind of powers could have done this? We have to find Kairi."

Sora walked up to the older boy, Axel following him, and met eyes with Naminé. The beautiful, angelic girl looked dead compared to the light that usually radiated off of her. Inside of Sora, Roxas was screaming out at her. He could almost hear his words of anger, frustration, sadness, and loneliness. She had helped him somehow…had been his friend. He reached out a hand to touch her.

She flinched away, bringing her hands up and crossing them over her sketchpad and chest. "You were wrong, you were so wrong in what you did. How could you have not seen for all of that time? Were you so blinded by your own love? You shattered her, you monster. This is all your fault."

Sora pulled his hand away, hurt scorching his skin from her words. "I did this? Why would you say that? I'm the Keyblade Master; I'm nothing but Light…but this evil, this darkness, it's taking over the worlds." He searched her clouded eyes, looking for any sign of recognition. "Naminé tell me where Kairi is, I have to find her."

The blonde lifted a limp hand, vaguely pointing in the way Sora had indicated the pulses were coming from, then turned and walked towards it, humming something incoherent to herself, still cradling her sketchpad. "It hurts, it hurts…the bleeding won't go away…"

Riku and Sora exchanged a glance then followed after her until they reached a castle in the middle of the nothingness. It resembled Hollow Bastion, massive and intimidating. Several different kinds of Heartless and Nobodies, the stronger kind, were wandering around the grounds leading up to the main gate. She led them down several paths, zigzagging across the courtyard until they reached two large doors, a Behemoth standing before the entrance. The three boys held back a bit, tensing, but as Naminé continued towards the beast it snorted and stepped aside, massive footsteps making the castle tremble. Riku walked in first, Sora and Axel following quickly behind. The doors shut as they entered, leaving them in a room alone, Naminé nowhere in sight.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Axel said, chakram in his hands beginning to flame anew, lighting the room further. It had a cathedral ceiling that seemed to go on forever, fragments of huge mirrors decorating the blood-streaked, cobwebbed, uneven plaster.

Sora's heart started racing, watching the scenes flashing within the mirrors, scenes of him, Riku, and Kairi. "What the hell…?" Riku's voice echoed through the room, one of the mirror pieces falling from the wall and shattering, sending a splay of daggers towards them. Raising their blades defensively, Sora and Riku took fighting stances, deflecting the shards harmlessly. The white haired boy shrugged, his look apologetic, then bent down and picked up one of the pieces of glass, holding it to where he and Sora could watch the scene playing inside of it.

_Kairi was sitting by herself on the small Paopu Tree island branching off from the main one, tears coursing down her cheeks. Her pink and white hoodie-dress, adorned with silver zippers, clung to her body, doing nothing to keep the cold ocean breeze out of her bones. The stars were high in the sky, and across from the island on the mainland she could hear happy screams and loud music from the party commencing in honor of her, Sora, and Riku returning. All of their friends were there, but a few hours ago Riku and Sora hadn't been. She had left the mainland in her small wooden rowboat, knowing somehow they would be on their favorite island growing up, in the Secret Place, probably reminiscing over good times and how nice it was to finally be home. As she tied her boat to the small wooden dock and walked out onto the beach, watching the sunset, she heard voices coming from the hidden cave between the tree houses and waterfall. Recognizing Riku's voice she smiled and walked towards the Secret Place to join her friends…_

Sora's heart was pounding. "_Something _did_ happen..._" He looked over at Riku to find a slight blush coloring his cheeks, which made Sora's heard pound even harder. "_What happened between us…what happened to Kairi?_"

"Hey, you two," Axel called, bringing the two younger boy's attention to the elder, "we got company."

A girl with mint green hair flowing in long curls down her neck and shoulders, bright purple eyes glittering in the light of Axel's chakram, was standing a distance from them. Her dress was tattered black and white in old Victorian style and she reached down to take the remnants of her dress in her hands and curtsied to the three boys. "It's a pleasure. Kairi's been telling me all about you."

Sora stepped past Riku and summoned his Keyblade, the silver of the blade shining bright in the dark room, a golden glow radiating off the weapon. It burned his hands slightly, Aros' darkness pulling away from it, but he held on despite the creatures hisses of displeasure. "What do you know about Kairi? Where is she?"

"She doesn't want to see you." the girl replied simply, dropping her dress and crossing her arms behind her back, tilting her head to the side. "If you'd like I could give her a message for you."

"_Is she toying with me?_" Sora wondered, looking the girl over. She looked about his age, curls passing over one of her purple eyes, shifting and unreadable. Suddenly a thought dawned on him. "Are you the one who took Kairi?"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows then looked away, up towards a moving mirror fragment, which floated down and hovered next to her. "The girl left of her own will, she wished this to be." She reached out and touched the mirror, the surface rippling and playing silently the image of Kairi crying on that small island, screaming soundlessly up at the sky, then a portal opening up before her. She looked at the swirling opening for a long time, then stood to her feet and stepped inside of it, the gateway closing behind her. The three boys watched the mirror as the image faded, Axel's voice making the two other boys turn to look at him.

"Something hurt her. Think about it, the way Naminé seemed so emotionally distraught, and the blood all over her." He moved his hands as he spoke, thinking aloud. "Don't you think there's something wrong with this picture, something we're missing? Why was she crying? Weren't you two supposed to be with her?"

Sora's heart skipped, looking back at Riku. The platinum haired boy seemed lost for words, thinking to himself as he looked away from the other two boys. "I…I don't know."

"No, you don't know. She doesn't want to remember so your memories are missing as well." The mint haired girl replied. "Kairi is trying to forget about it, and it's easiest for her if she pushes everyone close to her away, including Naminé."

"So you're saying," Riku interjected, frown creasing his features, "the Kairi did all of this; the Heartless, the Nobody, Naminé, our memories?"

The girl nodded, looking away as the mirror returned to its place on the wall. "Now, was their anything you'd like me to tell her?"

Sora hesitated a moment, then replied, "Ask her why she's doing this. Tell her I said that I can't fix anything if I don't know what's wrong."

The girl nodded, turning around and walking off into the castle, feet covered by purple and white striped stockings, but no shoes. Her footsteps were soundless and she faded away before they could ask her any more questions. "Maybe we should get back…" Riku said softly. "I don't think we should wander any further into this darkness. It's so vast…it could swallow all three of us whole."

The red head and brunette agreed, and the three headed back through the gates, warily passing by the Behemoth, through the maze of a courtyard, and down the endless spiraling plane of darkness. Once they were a safe distance away from the castle the three stood in a circle facing one another and a portal of light opened up above their heads, descending upon them and returning them to the confines of Central Park.

The darkness had waned a great deal, Yuffie, Cloud, and Leon sitting under a nearby tree talking about everything that was happening in their lives. Riku quickly went over to join them, explaining what they had found and what the strange girl in the castle had told them. Who was she? Why had she been there? And how did she know Kairi? Sora reached up and rubbed his forehead, Axel coming up behind him and massaging his shoulders gently. The brunette looked back at the older boy with silent thanks, relaxing into his hands. Something about when Axel touched him, it made his insides want to melt. He smiled to himself at how true that though was for something inside of him did melt when the red head touched him: Roxas. He thought for a moment about how Naminé had owned her own body, separate from Kairi's, then asked Axel over his shoulder, "The way Naminé was, on her own like that, Roxas can be like that too?"

"You mean Naminé being separate from her main body?" Axel asked, rubbing circles into Sora's collarbone. The brunette nodded, relaxing further into the older boy's hands. "Yes, Roxas has his own body, like I have my own body."

Sora's mind jolted with realization. For a while he had completely forgotten about Axel being a Nobody. He seemed so real, so complete, yet he was only the shadow of someone else. Sensing his own shadow moving, Sora withdrew his light from Aros' dark, the creature drawing out of Sora's skin and melding into his shadow, cursing under his breath. The boy, no longer dark, had his original features back: russet hair and azure eyes. Axel looked down at him lovingly. He could see Roxas through Sora's eyes. The brunette, sensing Axel's intense gaze, blushed and looked away, watching Riku and the other warriors converse. What an amazing day, though Sora was unsure if it was a good or a bad one. Kairi entered the darkness of her own will? She was crying…something or someone had hurt her. The castle girl has said the one who hurt Kairi was him, and Naminé said Kairi would never forgive him. What had he done that had been so horrible? On the night the worlds were finally at peace he had done something so horrible it had made the Princess of Light change into the Princess of Darkness. How could he have done such a thing? And had he even meant to? Confusion swimming through his thought trails he shook his head, focusing on the tension in his muscles being willed away by Axel's skilled hands, listening to Riku's melodic voice fill the park. Soon Sora's eyelids were getting heavy, and though on his feet he drifted off into a light slumber.

-x-x-x-

"_Sora! Let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!_"

"_Wh-wha?_"

"_Heheh…just kidding!_"

"…_Kairi, you're the one that's changed._"

"_It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!_"

"_I'll come back for you, I promise!_"

"_I know you will!_"

Mixed memories and emotions assaulted the sleeping boy, causing him to stretch out in his sleep, fingers seeking out anything permanent, anything real. Riku, lying next to the unconscious boy, reached out and entwined his fingers with the brunette's, scooting closer to him on Sora's bed. "_What are you dreaming about?_" the platinum haired boy wondered, leaning in and pressing his forehead to Sora's, stilling the younger boy. "_Why can't I remember you?_"

Sora, feeling the pressure of Riku's touch, returned to awareness briefly, eyes flitting open to meet shimmering emerald pools. The two boys looked at one another for a moment, taking in how close they were, and then Sora groggily asked, "What happened?"

Riku shifted slightly but didn't pull away from the other boy. "You collapsed. Probably stress, plus you haven't eaten since that pizza yesterday." He reached up his free hand, brushing back Sora's unruly bangs. "You want me to fix you something?"

Blush highlighting his cheeks, a shy look passing over his face, the boy shook his head slowly. "I'm fine, I'll wait until morning. Besides…" he flexed his fingers in Riku's grasp, brushing his fingertips against Riku's, "I'm too comfortable to move."

Riku blushed slightly in turn, but it quickly faded, his eyes wandering over to look at nothing in particular, just not Sora. "I realized something, when we were in that castle earlier, those scenes in the glass…they were the scenes I remember of me, Kairi, and Roxas…but it was you instead of him." He looked back at Sora, searching his eyes. "I've thought about it while you've been asleep, and if I replace you with Roxas inside of my head I can remember things more clearly. I believe you; someone has been playing with my memories." He stroked Sora's cheek absently, searching his eyes. "But why would Kairi want to make everyone forget about you? That girl, she said all of this was your fault…but why?"

Sora shook his head slightly, cheek brushing against Riku's palm, and then closed his eyes slightly, drifting back into slumber. "I don't know, Riku. She was my friend…she was so close to me…" He fell into twisted, restless dreams; the vision of what the mirror fragment had shown him clouding his head. Kairi had been looking for them; they had been in the Secret Place…alone…together… He snuggled closer to Riku unconsciously, seeking out the comfort there. Riku…he had been with Riku. There was something else he wasn't remembering, and that was the key to this whole thing, and why Kairi now hated him. Darkness swirled with light, and all faded into mixed, unrecognizable images of sleep.

-x-x-x-

Tasogare watched from the castle, mirror fragments floating around her as she watched scenes playing out on the other side, a large mirror revealing the entirety of Central Park. Another minor mirror depicted the image of Sora and Riku asleep, their chests rising and falling in partial unison. Her violet eyes narrowed slightly, graceful fingers clasped at her waist. Aros stood at her back, watching as well, a hiss escaping his lips.

/**What will Kairi do? She doesn't seem in the forgiving mood; those idiots fucked her over pretty well.**/ The creature turned to look around the dark castle, Nobody and Heartless swarming out of various rooms and filtering out into the realm of darkness leading to the portal to the human world.

The mint haired girl didn't reply, long eyelashes brushing her pale cheeks as she closed her eyes. "Kairi will awaken in full darkness soon, I can feel that. Her broken heart will be something that isn't easily repaired." She turned from the mirrors before her, looking back at the creature, then walking down a nearby hallway. "When she awakens I am not sure what she will do, she is still in a state of confusion and sadness, but when her anger takes over I'm predicting an epidemic to rival the battle in Hollow Bastion a few years ago."

/**My light…he was near his peak at that time and still had trouble fighting off that many Heartless. Now, with his powers no where near the strength they used to be…**/ A wicked grin covered his face. /**This should be entertaining, yes?**/

The girl didn't reply, rounding a corner and continuing down a diminutively lit staircase towards the master ballroom and entrance to the castle. The two walked in silence for a time, then the girl said, her voice near a whisper, "You hate your light because he is the reason you exist. You long for death and hate and loneliness because it is all you've ever known, so you wish it on all others." She glanced back at Aros, who was watching her steadily, not offering any reply. "Just because this is happening in turn for something Sora did doesn't mean it was his fault."

The creature looked confused but didn't press the matter, and Taso continued down the steps, then another hall, and into the galleria. Purple flamed candelabra and chandeliers adorned the huge room, a small black figure huddled in the middle, sobs echoing off of the walls and returning to their maker. /**What is she doing there?** / Aros asked, looking over at the magenta haired girl. She was sitting with her face in her hands, pages from a sketchbook littered on the floor around her, bloody fingerprints marring the pastel images.

"_The greatest tragedy of all is love lost…_" Taso whispered, then looked over at Aros and added, "…but sometimes we can't help who it is we love. People get hurt."

Kairi, hearing Tasogare speak, turned to look at the other girl. "It was Sora, wasn't it, the one who was here earlier?" Taso nodded. "That bastard; I hate him! How dare he come look for me now!" Fresh sobs wracked her body, curses filling the air as she picked up a picture of the boy and shredded it, the paper cutting her fingers. "I hate him I hate him, how could he have done that knowing my feelings, how could he…"

Taso shook her head, holding in a sigh. These children were so dramatic, but she might as well remain neutral on the situation and try to avoid a war. Earth didn't need anymore devastation, especially not a battle brought from another world. Debating on whether or not to go comfort the girl, she said, "Sora doesn't remember anything about what happened that night. He's looking for you as if you were his friend. When you threw him into another dimension it altered some of his memories. Riku didn't seem to remember anything about it either."

Kairi's eyes blazed with fury, "Fuck them! I hate them! So what if they don't remember that doesn't make what they did any less real!" She stood to her feet, pigtails bouncing with the motion, wiping her runny mascara off of her cheeks. "I'll make them pay. _Then_ they will remember."

Taso and Aros watched as the girl walked past them and back towards the entrance to the castle, Aros hesitating then following after her as a shadow. Tasogare shook her head, curls cascading over one shoulder then the next with her movement. Her amethyst eyes were filled with frustration, but she pushed it aside. Kairi was a brat, but at one time Taso herself had experienced near the same situation and knew what the younger girl was going through. Alone in the ballroom she looked up to the ceiling and sang softly:

"_I don't think it's fair to blame each other  
__For the happiness we sought but didn't find.  
__Gibron's words I heard in angel's sighs  
__Too young to understand,_

_But I pause as we grow between the lines…_

_And if the walls of our communion fall to nothingness  
__How wrong the dreamers would be…  
__But I won't accept it, I won't give up.  
__World be damned, for love is hard…_"

Taso turned, grabbing her tattered dress, thin stockings allowing her to glide gracefully across the floor as she danced, eyes closed as her voice filled the darkness.

"…_and this time...  
__This time... __I'm not running away…_"

* * *

_Lyrics_ are from the song "Nothing Left but Me" a.k.a. "Helen" by The Cruxshadows.

I really disliked Kairi when I wrote this… I apologize for the bashing!

Taso is my character, you may remember her from _Unseen Emotions_, one of my more popular Kingdom Hearts fics. She also makes an appearance in my Kuroshitsuji fic, _Chrysalis._ She shows up in a lot of my fics, actually. She's my thumbprint, if you will…

Thanks for reading, more to come! :x:Myou:x:


	5. Chapter 5

_**Forgotten Hearts**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did it wouldn't be the same story.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Sora/Roxas, Riku:x:Sora, slight Roxas:x:Sora

**Plot**: Kingdom Hearts isn't a reality; it is a figment of imagination, created in the comatose mind of a boy named Sora. Years later, after Sora recovers from his coma, the things from his alter world start coming to a reality on Earth, but things are much different than in his memories…

((Searching through some old files on my computer, I stumbled across _Forgotten Hearts_. This was the first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I'd ever written, the dates on the original files date back to 2007 (I was sixteen). I have decided to re-post. The writing style isn't nearly as eloquent as my more current fics. Hope you enjoy anyway. *winks* Happy Reading! :x:Myou:x: ))

* * *

Chapter Five: Jumbled Sensations

Sora opened his eyes in the middle of the night to realize he was practically kissing Riku. His cheeks turned crimson and he instinctively tried to pull back, but he and the other boy's limbs were entwined within one another's and the brunette could only pull a fraction away. The white haired boy before him shifted and murmured something in his sleep, relaxing once Sora stopped moving. The Keyblade Master watched the beauty sleep for a while, platinum hair falling down his neck and over his eyes, lips slightly parted, chest barely covered by the shirt Sora had lent him earlier. It had pulled up in Riku's sleep, revealing his tight stomach and the curve of his hips above his shorts. "_You're beautiful…_" Sora whispered inwardly, tightening his fingers still interlaced with the older boys. This position, here in Riku's embrace, seemed so natural to him it was almost eerie. Like they had done something like this before, like this was where he belonged. The positions they were in were innocent, but Sora knew if Riku had been conscious he would have immediately pulled away. Acknowledging the precious time he had to experience this closeness he leaned in and nuzzled into Riku's neck and shoulder joint, returning to sweeter dreams.

Axel was there to greet him. The red-headed boy smiled at him as their consciousnesses joined in Sora's mind, Axel's cat-green irises shining through the darkness. "_Hello again, I was worried about you for a while there. Are you feeling alright?_"

"_I'm fine,_" Sora replied, smiling back at the fire, "_I was tired is all. Where are you now?_"

The background behind Axel shifted and took on color, revealing the older boy leaning against a tree in Central Park, moonlight glimmering on his hair and shoulders as well as the grass in the clearing around the lake. The light danced across the water peacefully, the night breeze caressing the surface of the lake. All was quiet, save Yuffie's snores from where she, Leon, and Cloud were sleeping nearby. "_I couldn't sleep; I was up thinking about Naminé and that other girl._"

Sora nodded, feeling Riku shift in his sleep beside him, and then searched Axel's eyes. "_Do you talk to Roxas the way you talk to me?_"

Axel shook his head, looking up at the heart-shaped moon above him in the starless night sky. "_He knows what I want to say when I think about him, because we are connected to one another…but it's not how I talk to you._" His canines glistened as he grinned. "_The only reason I can talk to you as well as I can is because of my link with Roxas, and the convenience that he is inside of you. I know it's kind of an invasion of your privacy, but I have to say you've never seemed to mind_." The glint in the chakram wielder's eyes made Sora look away in embarrassment.

He couldn't deny the things Axel was capable of doing to him because their minds were linked was something he didn't like. It felt good when Axel touched him, in and out of his mind, though Sora didn't know if it was simply because Axel was experienced or Roxas' pleasure enticing his own. That thought made him conscious of his cheek pressed to Riku's throat, their chests pressing together as they both breathed in deep sleep. Riku made him feel so different, more intimate even though the other boy hadn't done anything near what Axel had done to Sora. They hadn't even kissed, but things like the way Riku looked at him, or touched his hand, made his heart start racing. Something in the back of his mind told him to keep down that thought process, but his memories wouldn't allow it. It had to do with that night, the night that changed everything.

In his mind Axel reached out and held him, mimicking Riku in reality, and Sora relaxed into his embrace. Roxas shifted within him, drawing out of Sora a bit and reaching up to Axel for a kiss. The two Nobodies exchanged soft words and another kiss before Roxas returned back into Sora, tears in the brunette's eyes. Axel rubbed his shoulder. "_It's okay Rox, I'm not going anywhere._"

"_I know,_" Sora heard himself say, though it was Roxas speaking, "_but I miss you so much._"

The two stood in silence, thinking about different things, until Sora's mind drifted off into incoherent imaginings and he fell into a different dream.

_Riku was with him, over him, saying something to him and he pinned the younger boy down gently. Sora couldn't hear his words, but he could read Riku's expressions. Worry, nervousness, excitement…he was telling Sora something important, something he was willing the other boy to understand with every fiber of his being. Sora knew he had replied when Riku paused, a somewhat shocked look taking over his features, then a softer one replacing it. The platinum boy leaned down so his and Sora's faces were mere inches apart..._

Sora woke up with a gasp, looking around wildly for Riku. The boy wasn't there, but he could hear the shower running from down the hall. The brunette collapsed back onto his pillow, letting out a loud sigh, then turned over to look at his balcony. Axel was standing there, sitting on the small fence, looking out over the city. He turned to look at Sora as the boy moved to sit up again, a smile crossing his face. "Nice place, mind if I take the shower next?"

Sora shook his head, "I don't mind at all, but Riku's taking one at the moment."

Axel nodded, appreciation in his eyes, then stood and walked up to Sora. He put one knee on the bed, crouching over Sora, who reflexively leaned back and allowed the older boy to move over him. Propped up on his elbows and looking up at Axel his heartbeat quickened, wondering what was about to happen. The Nobody leaned down further, forcing Sora to lie completely back, then reached up and cradled his neck suggestively. A blush played with Sora's cheeks, debating on whether he should or should not allow this to go any further. Axel was giving him time to speak up and push him away, but there was something about his eyes, pouring out jumbled sensations to the Keyblade wielder. As Axel parted his lips and met Sora's the brunette didn't pull away.

The first moment of contact was much more electrifying than Sora had predicted. Unlike the hazy sensations he experienced when Axel had kissed him in his dreams he could feel every detail as if in slow-motion, count every rapid heartbeat, taste and feel and breathe in his air. The red head's lips moved across Sora's with familiarity, Roxas immediately responding and kissing Axel back, Sora letting his other half take control.

Roxas moved against Axel's body provocatively, enticing a passionate reaction from his lover, who kissed the boy more fervently. His hands found their way into long fiery spikes as he pulled the other closer, wanting more of him, needing contact. It had been so long, so hard to endure without him. Roxas hadn't realized how much he missed him until their lips had met. Axel rested more of his body across Sora's when he realized it was Roxas he was holding, forgetting he was still in his other's body, and touching him in ways he would only touch his lover. Roxas moaned between kisses, shivering in pleasure as their tongues first touched, Axel reaching a hand up Sora's shirt to glide across his stomach.

The two boys were built the same way, Roxas being just lightly taller. Sora was more chiseled, hardened muscles flexing under Axel's butterfly touches. He reached lower, earning another appealing noise from his lover, and then returned his lips to Roxas'. The blonde shifted under Axel's hot touch, wanton need taking over all other sensations. He wanted him so badly, and he was trapped in this body… Despite that obvious factor, as Axel continued to gently torment him, he didn't know if he'd be able to wait. Their movements and touches becoming much more intimate, thoughts focusing only on each other, neither realized Riku had entered the room.

The said boy, at first startled by the two boys making out on Sora's bed, quickly recovered and cleared his throat loudly. The two looked up, Roxas' eyes shining out of Sora's, and then quickly disconnected in embarrassment. Riku sighed, watching Sora's eyes become darker as he regained control, a hot red blush marring his tan cheeks. "Riku, I…we didn't, I mean-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," the other boy replied with a hint of jealousy, looking away and walking into the living room, "if you two are planning on taking a shower I suggest it being a cold one."

Both blushed a bit deeper at that comment. They exchanged glances, Axel's apologetic, then stood up from the bed and looked down the hall. Shifting from foot to foot he asked, "Is it okay if I borrow some clean stuff?"

Sora nodded, getting up and going through his dresser, pulling out some clothes and handing them to the red head. The chakram wielder disappeared down the hall, leaving Sora alone in an awkward silence with Riku in the next room. Deciding he had better go talk to his friend about what he had walked in on, the brunette peeked into the next room then walked over to sit on the couch next to the older boy. Riku was dressed in a black and green stripped shirt, dark blue jeans, and his boots. His hair was dripping wet, but the boy didn't seem to care. His emerald eyes were focused steadily on the wall opposite of him. Since he didn't act like he was going to say anything anytime soon, Sora spoke up.

"Riku…" he paused, searching for words to say, "…why does it bother you so much? You know it's not me he's kissing, it's Roxas."

"It's you, Sora." He replied briskly, slight anger in his tone, "It's that you let him do it…it, it bothers me."

Sora downcast his eyes, letting that sink in. "I'm sorry, it just sort of happened."

Riku turned and faced Sora, sighing softly. He searched the boy's blue eyes while thinking to himself then replied, "I'm the only one who's allowed to touch you that way." Sora's expression was a shocked one, eyes trying to read Riku's. His friend blushed slightly, looking away for a moment before returning Sora's gaze. "I don't know why I feel that way, but I do."

Shattered pieces of memory began forming in Sora's mind. They were at the party in their hometown after returning from saving the worlds from the darkness when Riku pulled him aside and told him he needed to tell Sora something. The brunette had followed him, taking their old rowboats they had used as children to the island a little ways off from the mainland, where they could be alone together to talk. Riku, uncharacteristically shy, had lead Sora to their Secret Place and sat down in the middle of the small cave with Sora facing him. "_What is it?_" Sora had asked, looking around at the images the two boys had carved in their youth, eyes falling on the one he and Kairi had drawn together.

Riku, following his gaze, reached over and brushed his hands over the carving. "_You drew you and Kairi exchanging a Paopu Fruit…_" He looked back at Sora, unnamed questions in his bright green eyes. "_Does that mean you're in love with her?_"

Sora had been surprised, furrowing his brow and replying, "_No, of course not, Kairi's like a little sister to me. I made her a promise that I would always be there for her, but I meant as a brother and nothing more._" He looked over at the picture as well. "_I never really thought about that exchange being something as more than that before now…I did it as a sign of my promise._" He smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "_Hope she didn't get the wrong idea, she kind of has a crush on me already, you know?_"

Riku returned his smile, nodding in agreement. "_About that…_" He looked down at his hands, clasped in his lap, nervousness in his movements. "…_there's something I want to tell you, but it's not about Kairi…it's about me._"

Sora cocked his head to the side, looking at Riku expectantly. "_Oh, don't tell me you're in love with Kairi!_"

Riku looked up at the boy and blinked several times then burst out laughing. "_No! It's not that at all!_" He smiled at the brunette affectionately, then sighed, and retained a more serious look. "_I've wanted to tell you this for a very long time...but it seems like I've never been able to find the right words to say._" Riku's eyes softened, secretive smile playing with his lips as he searched Sora's wide, suspense filled eyes. "_Now that the worlds are finally safe and our adventures are over, I want to start a new one, with you._" Naive as always, Sora's confused look made Riku sigh, though the affection in his eyes shown brighter. "_Sora, I…Sora…Sora…?_"

"Hey, Sora! Are you listening?"

The said boy's thoughts snapped from his memories to the white haired boy before him. "Wh-what did you say?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Riku repeated, "Axel's done with his shower. You should go get one too so we can meet the others in the park."

"Oh," the younger boy replied; standing up and turning to see Axel standing near his bed while toweling his hair dry. His hair, damp, looked almost blood red which accented the bright yellow shirt he was wearing. The number seven was printed across the front in black, blue stars rising from the tip and spiraling over a shoulder. His black cargo pants almost covered his boots, which were roughly the same as Riku's. He rubbed his hair a few more times with the towel then tossed it at Sora, who caught it and took it with him as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Throwing the towel in a nearby basket he turned on the tap and let the water heat up, stripping out of his clothes from yesterday and looking at himself in the mirror. "What happened, what did Riku tell me?"

He resolved to think about it more later while stepping under the water and scrubbing his hair and face to wash his tension away. If things continued the way they were his memories would fully recover within the next day or two, hopefully in time to help prevent the coming battle and save Kairi from whatever evils had befallen her. Even if those evils were apparently caused by him. "Kairi…" He rinsed his body, standing under the stream of water long after it lost its warmth. "What did I do to you?"

-x-x-x-

A half hour later Sora was walking down the streets towards Central Park with Riku and Axel at his sides. Sora, much to his disagreement, was wearing a pink shirt that stated "Tough Dudes Wear Rouge", a pair of long black shorts, and his black sneakers. Axel had gone through his dresser while Sora had been in the shower, insisting when the boy reappeared that he wore the pink shirt. After a few minutes of arguing Sora relented, watching the two older boys hide their amusement through gritted teeth and coughed laughs. Sora didn't really mind, after all, but it was the principle of the matter. It was Sora…and he was wearing pink. The Keyblade Master sighed. They had more important things at hand than debating over whether or not to wear a silly shirt. A few streets away from the park the clash of metal on metal could be heard.

Before anyone could speak up about the noise Yuffie was running towards them, massive fuuma shuriken in hand. "Get back! They're coming this way!"

Riku, summoning his Keyblade, raced forward to meet Yuffie. Axel and Sora hung back, their own weapons appearing; Axel's chakram circling his hands in a fiery blaze. When Sora's blade came to his hand instead of the Kingdom Key it was the Oathkeeper, Oblivion materializing into the boy's other hand. The startled Keyblade wielder looked from one Keyblade to the other, then back up at the shouts approaching them, falling into a defensive stance. When Cloud and Leon appeared from between two buildings a moment later, the way Yuffie had come, they were running like crazy. They met Yuffie and Riku, then the four turned and began running towards Sora and Axel, Leon shouting, "Run!"

A moment later Sora realized why. A stampede of Heartless were demolishing anything in their path, pushing between apartment complexes and skyscrapers alike to get at the young warriors. The largest, fiercest of both the Heartless and Nobody creatures were flooding New York City from the direction of the park, chasing after the retreating fighters of the light. Morning Stars were surrounding the buildings, Shadows trailing at their feet, Dusks swirling through the pavement to appear almost at the heels of the runners. Two massive Behemoths were trumpeting and crashing through some of the smaller buildings, a Twilight Thorn towering over them.

"_One…_"

Sora looked around, that voice echoing in his ears.

"…_two_…"

Axel pulled on his arm; urging him to begin to run.

"…_three_…"

Sora was looking from side to side, searching for that voice.

"…_four_…"

He knew that voice, wasn't it the voice of that girl from the castle?

"…_five_…"

Time seemed to stop, silence deafening in his ears. His sensations were going haywire, running as Riku and the others caught up to him and Axel, feet moving though he didn't feel it.

"…_six_…"

The Heartless were getting through the buildings, nothing blocking their way as they took to the streets, a clear path between them and the six fleeing from them.

"…_seven_…"

The wind was picking up, blowing them forward then back, a help and then a hindrance.

"…_eight_…"

The voice was getting closer, clearer.

"…_nine_…"

A glimmer of light appeared before them, causing the warriors to quickly halt, path blocked from ahead and behind.

"…_and it is ten._" The air split with the sound of a dimensional rip, light and darkness swirling together in the vast chunk of space before them. Out of the twilight a figure emerged, dressed in a ragged Victorian dress, curls cascading down her shoulders. Violet eyes surveyed the situation as her feet carried her between Riku and Sora, the brunette watching her in amazement as she ran back towards the proceeding darkness. Reaching out her hand a strip of mixed light appeared in her fingertips, a long black and white swirling ribbon floating around her outstretched hand. "_Sway, to and fro, sway…_"

She drew back her hand, pushed herself up into a graceful jump, and arched the ribbon across the onslaught of enemies advancing on her. She let her ribbon swoop elegantly to one side then snapped it back to the other, the Heartless and Nobody disappearing in a flash of light, the dimensional rip closing with a clap. She descended back to the pavement a second later, twisting her feet as she landed, which turned her to face the others. They were watching her in silence, some with looks of amazement, the others with looks of distrust. Sora was the first to speak, calling over to her, "Who are you?"

The mint haired girl let her ribbon vanish back into the atmosphere then walked towards the boy, amethyst eyes capturing his burning sapphire. "My name is Tasogare. I'm a creature of twilight."

Cloud and Leon exchanged glances then the dark headed boy asked, "Are you saying you're a Nobody?"

Taso looked at him distastefully. "If I were such a thing it wouldn't have been quite logical for me to have destroyed the rest of my troops now would it?"

This shut the boy up, who looked to Cloud expectantly. The blonde swordsman stepped forward, Riku following him a bit before the soldier motioned for the boy not to follow. Riku clenched his hand and looked to Sora, who was watching the girl with awe. The brunette was in utter shock, amazement radiating through his core. Who was this girl? Why had she helped them when yesterday she had seemed to be helping Kairi? She was so powerful… Looking down at the Keyblades in his hands he narrowed his eyes. He was nowhere near that powerful. Hearing Cloud speak he directed his attention towards the warrior and the twilight girl, Tasogare listening to Cloud in silence.

"We appreciate the help, but from what my friends told my yesterday you are somehow tied to Kairi, and what it seems she has become. Can you tell us anything about her, and why if she is responsible for this she would wish it upon this world?"

Taso looked past Cloud, capturing Sora's eyes, and then said, "It's his fault, like I said before. That boy is the reason this is happening."

Axel walked up behind Sora and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders, Riku looking over at the brunette as well to see how he reacted. Sora remained completely calm, waiting for Tasogare to say something else on the subject. He already knew Kairi blamed him for all of this, but he needed to find out what it was she was blaming him for.

When Taso didn't add anything to her comment Cloud asked, "She really is the one who's controlling all this darkness?"

Taso sighed, tight-covered feet brushing against the pavement. "She is." Looking from Sora to Cloud she added, "I didn't come here to help you, I'm helping myself by doing this. If another war starts on this planet I'm going to have to fight again, which is something I'd rather not do." Her eyes wandered from Cloud to Sora and Riku. "You children need to resolve your differences with that girl; I won't stand for that little brat to be in my realm for much longer." She turned and looked back towards the park. "She'll be here soon; I'm surprised I reached you before she did. I expect she was planning on walking in as you were fighting all those weaklings she sent for you. Drama queens always need a good entrance, or so they say."

Listening to Tasogare talk about Kairi so nonchalantly, so emotionlessly, churned something inside of Sora. She may be a brat at times, but who did that girl think she was, talking about his friend that way? Even if Kairi did hate him at the moment…and was sending evil things to find him…and kill him… Sora shook his head, looking away from it all. Okay, so maybe Tasogare was right about Kairi, but still.

Taso, beginning to walk towards Central Park, said over her shoulder to the others, "She's here, and thirsty for blood. If you're not prepared to fight her she may very well kill you, so I'd advise you to be on your toes." She waved over her shoulder. "I'm not concerned about who wins and who looses this battle, but I am concerned with this city being destroyed." She glanced back, eyes catching Sora's. "New York City is one of the points of the star; if it falls a much larger, powerful, and evil gate will begin to awaken. You do not want to let that happen."

Sora nodded as the girl continued to walk away, feeling the weight on his shoulders. Not only did he have to protect his friends and figure out how to help Kairi, defend against the darkness, and worry about the already open gate but he also had to worry about the destruction of this city. It was part of a much larger gate? A point of the star? Sora didn't want to know, he had enough to deal with for now; the rest could come later.

As Tasogare disappeared between two partially disheveled buildings a new figure emerged, her magenta hair up in pigtails, small body covered in all black. Kairi stopped several yards away from Cloud, who was still standing off from the others, and stretched out her arm. The blonde raised his huge wrapped sword and barely deflected a ball of dark energy, the orb flying into the air then exploding with a force that knocked the blonde down on one knee.

"Cloud!" Leon shouted, rushing to his friend's side, the ninja following after him. Kairi took the opportunity to throw a few more explosions their way, knocking Yuffie down, her shuriken clanking against the concrete as it was tossed a few yards away. Leon shielded Cloud as the blonde stood to his feet, blood coursing down the leg he had fallen on. "Yuffie!" Leon shouted as he turned to see his fallen comrade, anger taking over his features as he turned to Kairi. "Why are you fighting us, we helped save you!"

"And you destroyed me! You stupid fucks!" She began running towards the three in front, Sora, Riku and Axel running to help them from behind. "If you hadn't saved me, if you hadn't given me back my heart, it wouldn't be shattered the way it is now!" A flaming black Keyblade appeared in her hands, a white skull accenting the hilt. "Now die!"

"Kairi, no!" Sora cried, throwing Oblivion towards her. It boomeranged off of her own blade as she deflected the attack, returning to its master's hands. "Tell me why you're doing this!"

"Because all I wanted you to do was love me! And you wouldn't even to that!" she screamed back, tears pouring from her eyes. At Sora's astonished look she lunged out and sideswiped Leon's head, sending the swordsman sprawling.

"Squall!" Cloud exclaimed, catching the other boy's arm as he was knocked unconscious, keeping him from hitting the ground too hard. Riku ran up and blocked her next swing, pushing her back and away from the injured warriors.

"You stupid girl!" he shouted at her, thrusting her back and swinging at her legs. She jumped to the side, almost succeeding in hitting Riku's shoulder, but Sora thrust his Keyblade between them. Face to face Sora could tell the girl had been crying all night, her mascara staining her cheeks and eyes a puffy red.

"I hate you…" She said between gritted teeth when she saw Sora's look of concern. "I hope you rot in hell for what you've done to me."

"Kairi I can't remember what you think I've done!" Sora cried desperately, pushing her away from Riku as gently as he possible could. "We were best friends, the three of us, and now we're trying to kill one another, why?"

"Because you betrayed me! You promised me we'd always be together!" Kairi shook her head, pigtails slapping her wet cheeks as she reared back and lunged. "I wanted to share my life with you!"

A melee of Keyblade against Keyblade soon ensued, Sora barely a match for Kairi's experienced hands even though he had two blades and she only one. Riku stood back and watched, Axel checking on the fallen fighters. Yuffie and Leon were out cold, but Cloud watched the brunette and the fallen girl clash metal again and again. Sora and Kairi batted at each other, Sora doing everything he could just to keep her from advancing on him, putting his friends in danger. Yet, she was his friend as well, so he did his best not to hurt her when he had to hit back. Frustration welled up inside of him, and through the loud claps of steel he managed to ask, "What makes you say I betrayed you? I came back for you, like I promised!"

"You came back for me and gave me nothing! After leaving me that message in the cave, you still gave me nothing!"

"What are you talking about?!" Sora practically screamed, flipping Oathkeeper around and joining the two blades for a combo attack, jumping slightly and thrusting down, then side to side as she staggered and fell. "I left you a message? I didn't do any such thing!"

"Yes you did!" Kairi cried, breath coming so shakily she could barely form words. "The picture of us…the Paopu Fruit…"

Something inside of Sora clicked. "_Riku thought the same thing about that stupid drawing…how could I have been so blind? What I thought was an innocent reassurance made Kairi think I was in love with her!_" The said girl picked herself up quickly and knocked Oathkeeper from his hand, tossing it to lie in some nearby rubble. Oblivion reverberated in Sora's hand as he built his power, emotions overflowing. "Kairi I was never in love with you!"

"I know!" she screamed, tackling him, kicking and scratching and pushing her blade towards his throat. Riku jumped in, pulling her roughly off of Sora and tossing her back, standing over the brunette protectively. Seeing this drove Kairi to scream louder than she had been, a dark, evil aura surrounding her, like the bodies of thousands of snakes. "I gave everything I had to you, my love, my happiness, my hope. When you returned to the islands after all that we had been through I thought we could finally be together. Then _you_ ruined everything," she said, thrusting her finger accusingly at Riku, "and _you_ accepted him!"

"What are you talking about?" It was Riku's turn to shout. "I don't remember anything you're saying…"

"I do." Sora replied.

Riku looked down at the boy, who was getting to his feet. Once again waves of memories were assaulting him, showing him things from his past. His mind returned to the night of their return, sitting in the Secret Place, Riku looking at him with light shining in his eyes as he said, "_I've wanted to tell you this for a very long time...but it seems like I've never been able to find the right words to say. Now that the worlds are finally safe and our adventures are over, I want to start a new one, with you._" He had leaned closer, pinning the boy down, searching his eyes for any signs of warning. "_Sora, I love you._"

Sora had looked up at his best friend; realization dawning on him. All those times he had wondered about Riku were finally coming together. The Paopu Fruit, how close he always was, the way he had wanted Sora to come with him in the darkness, the feelings he had experienced when they had finally been reunited, the way Riku made his heart beat faster. Searching Riku's eyes, a soft smile teasing his lips, he replied, "_I love you too, Riku_."

Shocked at Sora's reaction, perhaps having expected the younger boy to push him away and never speak to him again, Riku's mouth curved into a soft grin. He leaned down, eyes never leaving the other boy's, and their lips met. Riku was hesitant at first, afraid to go too far, but when Sora began kissing him back the older boy took the initiative and closed his eyes, giving into the feeling. Sora did the same, eyes half lidded as he watched the boy above him, their lips teasing and gentle, experimenting with different pressures and lengths. When Sora tentatively brushed his tongue against Riku's, things took a turn for the worst. While experiencing the new sensations of touching and tasting one another the boys had failed to notice someone entering the cave. Kairi, watching in horror, had shouted, "_Sora I hate you!_" and ran out of the Secret Place.

The two boys, startled, watched her flee before comprehension of what had just happened began to sink in. Kairi had seen them kissing, but was that a bad thing? Riku sat up from Sora, looking down at the brunette in apology, but Sora just laughed and smiled. "_It'll be fine; she's our best friend, right? She'll accept us, no worries._"

Apparently there had been worries, lots of them. Reflecting back on the carefree way he and Riku had spent the rest of the night holding hands and kissing, falling asleep in one another's arms only to wake up alone had a new meaning for Sora. Kairi had taken him away from the one person he had ever loved, separated them through worlds, erased their memories, and let almost two years go by before anything happened. Her hate for Sora and Riku must have continued to grow, eventually becoming what it was now, a dark evil emo bitchy brat. Sora narrowed his eyes, raising Oblivion to point towards Kairi. Ooo, this bitch was going down.

"So," Sora began, walking towards her, anger fueling his power and words, white light swarming around him, mirroring Kairi's dark aura, "If you couldn't have me no one could, huh?" He shook his head. "I never realized you were so shallow!" He rushed the girl, knocking her back as she struggled for balance, her power waves faltering for a moment. Sora took the opportunity to cast his spell. "Lightaga!"

A huge blast of light energy erupted from the end of Oblivion and engulfed Kairi, her screams barely audible over the searing sound of the attack. Her darkness fizzled out into almost nothingness, Sora's Keyblade continuing to gain power. Riku, watching from a safe distance, took in what Sora had said. "_If you couldn't have me no one could, huh?_" His memories beginning to slowly return as well he watched the battle, heartbeat elevated as if he were the one matching blows with their former friend. "_Get her, Sora_…"

"You took me!" CLASH! "Away from!" SHREEK! "My lover!" EERK! "So we could all be miserable, just like you!" With a hit that was more like a baseball maneuver than a melee attack Sora sideswiped her side, throwing her down on the street. She was bleeding profusely now, battered and bruised, and still she glared up at him as if the world would end.

"You lead me on! You were so kind to me and fought for me and protected me! I loved you! You never even saw me!" Black lightning gathering in her hands she unleashed the last of her power, striking out at the Keyblade Master before her. Sora, engulfing himself in light, absorbed the attack, making him stronger. Oblivion began to turn white and elongate, and soon it wasn't Oblivion Sora was holding at all, it was the Ultima Weapon.

"I saw you Kairi, but you're wrong to think if you couldn't find love with me no one else should either." He looked back at Riku, affection shining in his azure eyes. Riku' heart skipped a beat, remembering those eyes looking up at him as he kissed the boy, a blush crossing his pale cheeks.

"_The greatest tragedy of all is love lost…_" Tasogare said, walking from the park, someone walking at her side. "_…but the greatest virtue belongs to those who will give everything to love again. It is a test._"

Sora, realizing Aros was with her, withdrew from Kairi and watched the creature go to her, helping her to sit up. He laughed at himself bitterly. So a part of him did love Kairi after all. The dark shadow looked from his wounded princess up at her attacker, golden orbs filled with their normal hate. /**You never saw her, Sora, like you never saw me. And I was with you all along.**/ He picked up the girl and cradled her to his chest, turning to look at Taso. The girl nodded to him and a portal to darkness opened up, revealing The World That Never Was. /**She'll be back for you, daywalker, and when that time comes so will I.**/ Sora's anti form turned and walked through the elongated oval, which closed behind him as if it had never been.

Sora sighed and looked to Tasogare, a smile on his face. "You seem to have good timing; I was about ready to break her neck." He laughed, wondering if he really would have or not if the twilight girl had not intervened. "Why don't you stay for a while; I think we could all use some pizza."

Tasogare, laughing softly, didn't reply but looked past Sora to his comrades. "I think there might need to be a small cleanup before snack time little one."

Apprehending what she meant Sora turned and raced back to Riku, who was crouched beside a waking Yuffie. "You okay?" he asked, watching the ninja bat her long eyelashes as she returned to wakefulness.

"Y-yeah…" she replied, rubbing her head. "Oww. Where's Cloud and Leon?"

Sora glanced over at Axel, who was still sitting with an unconscious Leon and bleeding Cloud, relief on his face. Sora walked over to him, helped the red head get Cloud to his feet, and then called for Riku to help him. The two younger boys, between the two of them, picked up Leon and headed back to Sora's apartment, the brunette calling over his shoulder, "Come see us some time, I'm serious about that pizza!"

Taso nodded then was gone, vanishing in a spiral of dark and light. Yuffie limped after the boys after watching her disappear, wonder on her face. "I want a cool exit like that!"

Riku and Sora rolled their eyes then looked over at one another, unspoken words passing between them. They would have time to talk later, but as for right now they had to get everyone back to Sora's apartment and bandaged up. The afternoon was fading into a brilliant sunset, the full moon already rising from the horizon, no longer the shape of a heart. Then, after wounds were mended and thoughts exchanged, it would be on with the pizza!

* * *

The countdown sequence along with "_Sway, to and fro, sway…_" is from an anime called Karas. I borrowed it, but I do not claim it. It was one of my favorite scenes in the anime!

Thanks for reading. More to come! :x:Myou:x:


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forgotten Hearts**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did it wouldn't be the same story.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Sora/Roxas, Riku:x:Sora, slight Roxas:x:Sora

**Plot**: Kingdom Hearts isn't a reality; it is a figment of imagination, created in the comatose mind of a boy named Sora. Years later, after Sora recovers from his coma, the things from his alter world start coming to a reality on Earth, but things are much different than in his memories…

((Searching through some old files on my computer, I stumbled across _Forgotten Hearts_. This was the first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I'd ever written, the dates on the original files date back to 2007 (I was sixteen). I have decided to re-post. The writing style isn't nearly as eloquent as my more current fics. Hope you enjoy anyway. *winks* Happy Reading! :x:Myou:x: ))

* * *

Chapter Six: Sharing Tears and Memories

The six warriors piled into Sora's apartment, taking various places in the living room to rest. Leon and Cloud sat on the couch, rather banged up from their encounter with Kairi. Yuffie seemed to have escaped with only a few scratches and was standing nearby as Sora applied antiseptic to a gash across Leon's forehead. Riku and Axel stood nearby, watching as well, exchanging soft words about what had taken place. The wounded swordsman cringed, hissing a bit as Sora cleaned his wounds, Cloud beside him watching with slight worry. The blonde ex-soldier's leg and side were bandaged, small splotches of blood staining the white cloth. He didn't seem to mind his own injuries, too busy fussing over his comrade's.

"Can you think clearly? You were unconscious for a while."

Leon, one eye closed from the pain, glanced over at Cloud. "Who are you again?"

Cloud's face turned blue-white, a leaf flying by in a quite animated way.

The dark haired boy began laughing then quickly stopped when he realized it hurt to do so. "I'm fine Cloud; she didn't hit me that hard."

The blonde scowled, Yuffie rolling her eyes and crossing her arms leisurely over her chest. "Well glad to see you two are fine, not that anyone was worried about me or anything."

Riku shook his head, sighing as he and Axel finished speaking to reply to the ninja. "No, we knew you were fine as soon as you opened that big mouth of yours. What was it again? 'I want a cool exit like that!', huh Yuffie?"

Axel snorted out a laugh, hiding it partially with an abrupt forced cough. Sora sighed happily, shaking his head as he watched the interaction the continued to bandage Leon's wounds, beginning to wrap his head in a strip of gauze. Cloud helped the brunette, passing the strip of cloth back and forth until a sturdy headband had accumulated. Tying the ends together Sora looked at his handiwork appreciatively then turned to face Riku and Axel. "I think we're good for now, these wounds should heal quickly." Smiling, he stood and placed the first aid kit on a nearby table, looking around his apartment. "Now that we have officially wrapped all wounds, what do you say we go get some food?"

"And find a place for the night," Could added, "we can't stay with you Sora, there's not enough room."

At that comment Yuffie reached into her pockets, looking for something. "I know…it was…HA!" She pulled out a small pouch, presenting it to the blonde with a flourish. "I brought some munny just encase!"

Cloud took the offered parcel, opening it and pouring a few of the gold and blue orbs into his hand. "Sora, do you think they'd accept munny in this world?"

The brunette walked over, picking up one of the orbs. Looking it over, he nodded, replying, "A jewelry store would probably take it and give you some of this world's money for it, this looks like gold and turquoise to me." He gave the munny back to the warrior, looking over at Leon and Yuffie. "We could go downtown and find someplace for you to stay." The ninja and swordsman nodded their agreement, Sora's eyes flitting up and across to meet Riku's. "_I wonder if he will stay with them in the hotel tonight too…_" Sadness flitted through his heart, searching those emerald eyes. "_Maybe if I asked him to stay…_"

Riku smiled at the boy, eyes shying away. Riku looked from him to Axel, the Nobody capturing his eyes. He hesitated a moment, then walked off into the bedroom, calling, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm going to stay in the park."

Sora blinked and called after him, "But what about the pizza?"

Axel stuck his head back in the room, a fiery eyebrow arched in amusement. "Nobodies like to eat, we're not required to. I'll get some later, I want to be close to the darkness." He fake shuddered, smile tugging at his lips. "Being around all you light wielders…it's kind of spooky." Sticking his tongue out, he disappeared back into the bedroom, Sora knowing he would be leaving from the balcony. The older boy called as he left, "I'll find you guys later, okay? Besides, we're still not sure if that gate in the park's gonna stay closed. I might as well do something useful for a change, right?" His playful tone faded as he left, leaving the five remaining in a comfortable silence.

"You know," Yuffie said, nudging Sora with her elbow, "He's not all that bad. I think you were right about him."

Cloud, in agreement added, "He defended Leon and I when Kairi was fighting Riku and Sora."

"He helped us in the darkness." Riku added, "He's helped us a lot more than we know." The white haired boy caught Sora's eyes, softness shining there for the boy. Sora's pulse quickened momentarily. "_That's right…if Axel and I hadn't of kissed Riku and I would never have had that conversation yesterday._" He smiled back at his lover.

"Well then," Leon said, standing slowly to his feet, "Let's get going. The sooner we find somewhere to stay the sooner I can go to sleep."

The four others sharing his sentiment, they left the apartment and returned to the city, the darkness lifted and people once again flooding the noisy streets. Taxi's honked their impatient horns and pedestrians and other drivers, the giant televisions shouting today's news. Sora glanced over in the direction of Central Park, expecting to see the damaged buildings from their encounter with Kairi. There was nothing abnormal in the scenery al all. The building and streets were fine, as was the sky over the park; a natural lazy blue. Axel could rest easy tonight, it didn't look like Kairi would be coming back any time soon. But how could those buildings have renewed themselves like that? Who had the power to…

"Hello again."

Among the noise and shouts of people and machines Sora clearly heard her voice, the sound of morning bells; strong yet melodious. The Keyblade Master looked over to see Tasogare in the crowd, curls bouncing on her shoulders as she walked towards him. Her stocking covered feet seemed to dance between oncoming people, carrying her lightly through the masses to Sora's side. They exchanged silent smiles then turned when Riku called to them. "Sora, are you coming?" When seeing Taso he added, "Come on you two, we're _starving_."

Tasogare and Sora met up with the platinum haired boy, Yuffie, Cloud and Leon waiting for them a few yards ahead. The blonde continued to lead the two newer arrivals, remembering from before how to get to the pizza parlor. When they arrived the three warriors went inside to order, Riku, Sora, and Taso forming a small cluster to the side of the small restaurant in the shadow of the building. They stood in silence for a moment before Sora asked, "Have you seen Kairi since a few hours ago?"

Tasogare shook her head, looking from Sora to Riku. "You two are lucky to be as strong as you are. I didn't realize you would put up such a good fight." Her violet eyes returned to Sora, light dancing merrily within them. "For children you all are very powerful, but you most of all. Ironic isn't it, for it was your fault to begin with."

Sora shifted from one foot to the other, glancing over at Riku. The boy blushed slightly but returned his gaze with warmth. Tasogare watched the interaction, a smile curving her lips. "But never mind, you two are happy together. It seems sometimes the fates are cruel, some things aren't meant to be. Miscommunications are common in love."

"Very common it seems." Sora replied, pouting slightly in remembering the picture he had drawn, giving a Paopu to Kairi. Why was it that Riku and Kairi had gotten a different meaning out of it that he himself had? He had been the one to draw it! Maybe he really was too naïve…but unbeknownst to him his innocence was one of his greatest attributes, as were his friendships. Maybe someday Kairi would get over her hate for him, after all, didn't she now have Aros to spend her time with? Maybe someday it would all go back to the simplicity of Destiny Islands, a message in a bottle, and unshed tears. Miscommunications were common not only in love, but in everyday life.

Deep in thought Sora had failed to notice Tasogare had left him and Riku alone to join the others in the pizza place. The two boys stood together as friends, allies, and much more; memories drifting through their heads. Riku, closing the distance between himself and Sora, reached over to brush the boy's unruly bangs out of his face. The brunette blushed slightly, watching the other's movements with uncertainty, but making no move to pull away. "I can't believe she made me forget about you, about that night." The light in his eyes wavered, guilt crossing his face. "I'm sorry Sora."

Sora's eyes softened and he leaned into the boy, brushing his lips against the others. Riku returned the kiss softly, smile replacing the worry lingering across his face. "It's alright Riku, remember that I had forgotten that night as well." He searched the taller boy's eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Saving the rest of their unspoken words for later the two walked hand in hand into the parlor to meet their friends and engorged themselves upon slice after slice of pizza. The fighters and the mysterious twilight girl enjoyed one another's company, sharing stories, remembrances, jokes, and eventually words of departure. Tasogare, having befriended Yuffie quite quickly, took on the responsibility of finding the three stranded warriors a place to exchange their munny and a hotel in which to stay. Riku and Sora parted ways with the others with the plans of meeting again in the park the next day to discuss their plan of action and how to get back to their own world. The two boys bid them goodnight and walked the glowing streets back towards Sora's apartment, still hand in hand. The neon signs adorning the windows and doorways of various buildings illuminated the night with fierce, blazing color. The stars in the sky seemed dim compared to the streets of New York. Walking down their boulevard of multihued radiance they eventually reached the complex, ascended the stairs, and entered Sora's apartment. Words would be spoken later it seemed, for all Riku and Sora wanted to do was feel.

As soon as the door was shut and locked Riku pinned Sora against it, claiming the younger boys parted lips. "Riku…" was all Sora could murmur as they pulled apart for air before said boy had captured his lips again, fingers interlocking with the brunette's. Moaning slightly, remembering the hot, sweet touch of skin against skin, tongue against tongue as they had explored one another that night Sora gave into his desire. He kissed Riku fervently back, closing his eyes and pressing his body into the other Keyblade wielder's. Urged on further by Sora's actions Riku pulled away and lead the boy into the next room, tossing him playfully onto the bed.

Sora bounced lightly as Riku gently pushed him down onto his mattress, messy sheets still awry from that morning, having not bothered to make it up. He was lying back on his elbows looking up at Riku when the boy crawled onto the bed and hovered over him, looking down at the younger affectionately. "I missed you, Riku." Sora said, content look in his shining eyes. "I'm glad you're with me tonight."

Riku, white hair falling to tickle Sora's nose and cheeks, laughed softly in response and leaned down, nuzzling the boy's neck. "You're going to be very glad then, when I get done with you."

Blush painting his cheeks at the seductive tone Riku had taken Sora laughed, teasing expression taking over his features. "What, you want to start up where we left off in the cave that night?" Visions of pale skin against tanned swarmed his mind, kissing and touching and tasting; things he had never done with anyone ever before. They had stopped before going too far, but had wanted to go on more than anything else in the world. Only the thought of Kairi walking in on them yet again had stopped them, and they had gone to go look for her.

Riku nipped his ear gently, earning a soft gasp from Sora. "Something like that." Green eyes searched blue as he leaned down to capture Sora's lips, one hand gently rubbing Sora's cheek, the other behind the brunette's neck. The Keyblade Master mumbled something into Riku's mouth and then began to kiss the other back, eyes sliding closed as he let sweet sensation blur his mind. Riku; kissing him, holding him, touching him, loving him. Gods he had missed him so much. It was like he had been stranded in the desert among the glittering sands and burning sun, not realizing how parched he had been until the first drop of water touched his tongue. Breaths coming in content sighs as their mouths reacquainted to one another's, Sora could feel something inside of him stirring. A sudden breathless voice echoed in his ears.

"_Sora…Sora stop, please…_"

The brunette started for a moment before Riku maneuvered one of his legs between Sora's, parting them gently; gliding the younger boy to fit against him so that when they moved their hips grinded together. Sora moaned, opening his mouth wide enough that Riku brushed his tongue against the boy's, sending a pleasant shudder down Sora's spine. It felt so good and so right, pleasant heat building inside of him until that uneasy feeling churned within him again and killed the moment.

"_Sora I'm begging you, stop…_"

Another voice immediately joined the first, this one buzzing from the back of Sora's head. "_I'm coming, hold on just a minute. Sora, wait. Don't go any further yet._"

The brunette pulled his lips from Riku's, opening his eyes and panting slightly. He had recognized Axel's voice, and vaguely the other. What was going on? Riku seemed to share Sora's question, looking down at the brunette with confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," he replied, looking up at his lover, "but something's happening. Axel's on his way."

"Already here." The fiery boy said, stepping in from the cracked doors leading out to the balcony. He crossed the room, stopping at the side of the bed, eyebrow rising at Riku's glare. He smiled cockily, saying, "Trust me, be glad I stopped you. I'm pretty sure both you and Roxas would die of embarrassment if you made love to him."

Realization sliced through Sora, realizing the voice that had been pleading with him to stop had been his other half's; Roxas'. Riku seemed to understand too, pulling away and sitting back on his heels, looking down at the flustered boy beneath him. Roxas' turquoise eyes were shimmering behind Sora's, azure and cobalt shifting back and forth, both reveling in the pleasure Riku had been giving them. Blushing, Riku looked to Axel, accusation in his eyes. "Why didn't you do something about this before, he's your lover isn't he?"

Axel shot him a look, crossing his arms leisurely over his chest. "Sora wasn't strong enough to form Roxas his own body. Now that he has his memories back and his strength is returning Roxas is capable of separating from him for a while." He looked down at Sora, searching the boy's eyes. "Especially sense I can help him sustain his own body with my powers. Once you fully recover Roxas will have a permanent separate body, but for now… Roxas should be able to stay away from you at least until the morning." He smiled as he looked back at Riku, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Think that's long enough for you?"

The white haired boy blushed deeper and looked away, meeting eyes with Sora. He stretched out a hand, placing it over the boy's heart, and began gathering energy in his palm to extract the other boy from within Sora. Axel gasped and grabbed Riku's wrist, pulling it away from the brunette's chest. "Don't do it that way, you'll hurt him." The worry in his eyes spoke volumes in itself. "Let me."

Riku hesitated then moved off of Sora and sat beside him, watching the red head's movements. Axel put a knee on the mattress, leaning down to Sora, then whispered, "Rox, help me. I want to make this work." Sora blushed slightly, feeling his body moving to meet Axel as he dipped his head and kissed him. Gentle lips caressed his own for several moments before he felt Roxas shift within him, drawing on the power inside Sora, following Axel as the older boy pulled his lips away. Dizzy from the sudden withdrawal Sora scrunched his eyes shut, Riku's cool fingers tracing patters on his forehead. Only the conversation between the two newly reunited Nobodies brought him to open his eyes.

"Rox…" Axel whispered, cradling the boy. The blonde was clinging to his chest, tears silently falling down his cheeks.

"I've missed you…so much…" the boy replied with a hiccup, pent up emotions overflowing. "I'm sorry I'm crying, it's just, I-"

"I know babe, I know." The chakram wielder replied, kissing the boy's neck calmingly, rubbing his shoulders in slow circles. "I missed you too Rox."

Riku and Sora watched in silence, the two Nobodies exchanging soft words and then a kiss. Riku looked down at Sora when he felt his lover take one of his hands from his forehead, tender smile playing across his lips. His sapphire eyes were full of shining light, relief and content passing through his irises. Riku returned the smile, leaning down and kissing his forehead. When he looked up both Axel and Roxas were watching him and Sora, smiles mirroring their own. They looked back and forth awkwardly for a moment before Axel took Roxas' hand, pulling him towards the balcony. "We'll be back in the morning." He said, "You know where to find us."

Riku nodded in reply, Sora softly calling "goodnight" as the two disappeared into the city. Alone again, Riku snuggled into Sora's shoulder, sighing as he relaxed into the younger boy. Sora, laughing lightly, wrapped his arms around Riku, whispering teasingly, "You had me going there, too bad we were interrupted."

A mischievous smile crossed Riku's face, quickly pinning Sora down as he straddled the boy, nipping his neck gently. Sora gasped and playfully tried to free himself, wriggling beneath Riku in attempts to dislodge the other boy. Riku gasped as Sora succeeded in thrusting his hips up at just the right angle to meet with his own, curves melding into a languid movement filled with wanton heat. Sora moaned lightly as Riku moved against him, kissing his neck and trailing a hand down to caress the other's waist. Eyes half lidded with pleasure Sora tossed his head to the side, Riku immediately latching dampened lips onto the exposed flesh.

Hand teasing the curve of the brunette's hip while gently kissing that sweet spot he knew rested beneath Sora's ear, Riku could feel his lover's almost instant reaction. Sly smile curving his lips he trailed his tongue around the sensitive outer rim of the boy's ear, hand pressing a bit more suggestively into Sora's hip. The brunette was panting slightly, head thrown against the pillows beneath them, eyes glazed over with heat and need. God; Sora could be so sexy without even trying. Riku pulled back a bit to observe the tantalizing treat beneath him: tanned skin flushed, russet hair disheveled more so than usual, lips parted with shaky breaths just daring Riku to make them moan his name in ecstasy. He could barely stop himself from taking the younger right then and there, but knowing that scenario would end badly for both of them Riku restrained his more primal urges and resolved to take it slow. Looking down the boy's body a smile crossed his lips. First and foremost that blazing pink shirt just had to go.

Sora's eyes widened just slightly when he felt Riku's hands tugging up his shirt, revealing his taut, muscled stomach. He turned to look at his lover, lifting himself up ever so slightly so the other could pull his shirt the rest of the way off. Riku complied, tossing the article of clothing lightly to the floor, hands returning to Sora's chest. The brunette watched the other's movements with hunger burning in his bright blue eyes, Riku's slender fingers tracing elusive patterns along his ribcage and stomach, and then teasingly dipping underneath the waistband of Sora's long dark shorts. The fleeting contact was enough to make Sora growl slightly with desire. "Ri-ku; I want you…"

Riku's heart jolted a little at Sora's tone, feeling heat forming at the base of his stomach. Yes, Sora could be so sexy, so extremely sexy, and not even think twice about his actions or words. Those sapphire eyes were silently pleading for more sensation, the brunette's chest fluttering with panted breath, a tell-tale bulge forming against Riku's thigh. Riku parted the other's legs gently, rubbing against Sora's desire with slow torturous intentions. The younger boy hissed and threw his head against the pillows again, moan escaping his lips.

"R-Riku…"

Said boy nuzzled into Sora's neck again, kissing the heated flesh. Hips rocking against Sora's he soaked in the delicious sounds the other was making, his own aroused state becoming more unbearable by the moment. Letting himself go he pulled back to strip off his own shirt, reaching down to unclasp Sora's shorts. The brunette noticed, face becoming slightly redder at the white haired boy's action, but making no move to pull away or stop Riku's advances. Taking that as initiative Riku reached up to cup Sora's cheek, capturing the Keyblade Master's lips in a seductive kiss. Distracted by pleasure Sora didn't notice Riku had pulled his shorts down a bit further and reached into his boxers until he felt a cool hand wrapping around his rigid heat. Hissing again, hips elevating slightly at the first caress, Sora kissed the other Keyblade wielder back passionately, earning a gasp from Riku. They broke apart, searching one another's eyes.

Riku slowly began a gentle up and down motion with the hand hidden inside of Sora's shorts, the brunette's breath coming in hard pants that mirrored Riku's own. Sora felt like hot silk; long and hard and everything Riku had always thought the boy would be. A blush covered Riku's cheeks now as well as he thought back to that night in the cave... The boy tightened his grip teasingly as Sora's eyes fluttered closed. Sora had grown since then, but in a very, very good way.

Sora's thoughts were mirroring Riku's, lashes parting slightly to allow his foggy eyes access to Riku's toned body. "_He's so amazingly hot, I can't believe how a few years have changed the both of us._" Heart churning with mixed emotions, Sora gasped when the older boy suddenly rubbed his thumb along the vein on the underside of his cock, heat zapping up his spine like wildfire."_And when did Riku learn how to do _that_…_" Reaching down to take Riku's wrist, pulling him away slightly, he moaned, "Nn, Riku…you're teasing me…"

Riku allowed the younger boy to take his hand away, his torturing ceasing only momentarily, just long enough to see what Sora would do. His green eyes widened, heart skipping a beat as the boy parted his sweet lips and began to suck on the tips of Riku's fingers, eyes never leaving Riku's face. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to Sora's, pulling his fingers gently away and replacing them with his lips. Tongues touched after a moment, both boys getting lost in the feel and taste of one another. Something inside Sora, not Roxas or anyone else, was telling him this was right, this was where he was meant to be. He wanted to be with Riku like this forever; and then maybe a little bit more…

Riku had the same thought on his mind. "Sora?" he asked breathlessly as their lips parted, looking to the side slightly as a deep blush touched his cheeks, "How…how far do you want to go?"

When their eyes met Sora was smiling, light and warmth shining out to the other boy. "As far as you want to go, Riku." He replied, nuzzling into the other's neck, warm breath tickling Riku's ear. "I know you won't hurt me…and…I want this too."

Riku's eyes softened, kissing Sora again. "I love you Sora."

"I love you too Riku." He replied. As hands began to wander and temperatures began to rise the Keyblade Master's lips curved into a loving grin. "_I'll make this a night you'll never forget._"

* * *

More to come. Thanks for reading! :x:Myou:x:


	7. Chapter 7

_**Forgotten Hearts**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did it wouldn't be the same story.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

**Pairings**: Axel:x:Sora/Roxas, Riku:x:Sora, slight Roxas:x:Sora

**Plot**: Kingdom Hearts isn't a reality; it is a figment of imagination, created in the comatose mind of a boy named Sora. Years later, after Sora recovers from his coma, the things from his alter world start coming to a reality on Earth, but things are much different than in his memories…

((Searching through some old files on my computer, I stumbled across _Forgotten Hearts_. This was the first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I'd ever written, the dates on the original files date back to 2007 (I was sixteen). I have decided to re-post. The writing style isn't nearly as eloquent as my more current fics. Hope you enjoy anyway. *winks* Happy Reading! :x:Myou:x: ))

* * *

Chapter Seven: This Sweet Seduction Called Love

"Oh _fuck_..." Axel moaned; looking down at the blonde knelt before him. Roxas was running his tongue over the head of the chakram wielder's cock in a slow, torturous motion; hands kneading the curves of Axel's waist. Slowly the younger Nobody took Axel into his mouth, tongue and throat flexing around the heated flesh in a sinisterly sweet way. Roxas smiled around Axel at the man's throaty growl, beginning a soft sucking motion as he pulled away then moved forward again. He looked up at his lover as he continued his ministrations, watching those gorgeous cat-green irises hiding partially behind flaming eyelashes, flush heating his pale cheeks. Axel noticed the boy watching him and smiled as well as he could while panting, reaching down and tangling one hand in Roxas' golden spikes. "God babe, faster…"

Roxas complied, moving around Axel's desire with enhanced fervor, reaching back to cup that sweet ass for more leverage. Taking his lover entirely into his mouth, so that he could feel the head brushing the back of his throat, he swallowed several times, allowing the muscles in his throat to coax Axel closer to the edge. Axel's moaning increased, grip tightening in Roxas' hair, mouth closing into a long hiss and his lover squeezed his backside a few times encouragingly. He started moving forward then back inside of Roxas' hot mouth, forcing himself not to go too fast for fear of choking his lover. Roxas loosened his jaw as much as he could, tongue caressing the flesh moving inside him, eyes closing as he gave in to the taste and feel. Axel seemed to be doing the same, for a few seconds later he was moving drastically faster, growls of need rumbling in his throat. He pulled out of Roxas' mouth, going down on his knees beside the boy, entangling his lips with the other's. The blonde was caught off guard, falling backwards onto the cool damp grass of the park, Axel crawling over him seductively.

Turquoise searched cat-green, lips touching and biting and panting. Axel pressed his erection into Roxas' side, feeling the boy's own arousal hard inside the front of his tan pants. Both their shirts were discarded somewhere nearby, and Axel shrugged out of his black cargo pants and kicked off his boots while Roxas tugged off his own. They returned to one another, clad only in boxers, pressing their bodies into one another as if they could meld into one. Axel trailed kisses down Roxas' throat, sucking at the junction between neck and shoulder before latching onto one of the hard pink nubs on his lover's chest. Roxas gasped lightly, tossing his head to the side as his body shook with waves of pleasure, Axel reaching down a hand to caress the blonde through his boxers. Listening to his lover's reaction turned the fiery boy on even more, stroking that hot bulge harder as Roxas arched into his touch. Lust filled cat-green eyes engulfed Roxas' lean frame; flat stomach rising and falling with each breath, leg trembling with held back desire, light blue eyes hazy with need.

"Axel…"

"Yeah Rox?"

The two met eyes, kissing and caressing for a moment before Roxas finished his statement.

"…I want you to fuck me."

Canines flashing as a smile covered his face Axel nuzzled the boy's neck, shifting to where he could kiss the boy's soft, flushed cheek. "I thought you'd never ask."

-x-x-x-

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too Riku."

Hands roamed over bare chests, hips grinding together, lips locked and breaths coming hard.

"_I'll make this a night you'll never forget_."

Sora pulled away from Riku, teasing smile crossing his lips. The other raised an eyebrow at him, allowing the brunette to push him off then down into the pillows, taking the lead. Sora took the opportunity to pull off Riku's boots then slide out of his own shoes, leaning in and kissing his lover when he was done. Riku returned Sora's kiss passionately, closing his eyes slightly as the younger boy traced the contours of his chest and abdomen, playing with the belt loops of his jeans. Both boys were extremely turned on at their current situation, and though sex was running wildly through both of their minds they also knew this was their first time with one another, and each wanted to make it special for the other. Sora continued to play with the rim of Riku's jeans, kissing from his mouth down his neck, Riku sighing in contentment. There was hesitation in Sora's movements, as if he wasn't quite sure what to do, and Riku looked up at him with a secretive smile. Seeing the look Riku was giving him Sora tilted his head, questioning look in his eyes.

"What is it Riku?"

The Keyblade wielder laughed lightly, reaching up to cup his lover's cheek. "You've never done anything like this before, have you?" Sora blushed slightly, searching Riku's eyes. "Don't worry," the boy added, pulling Sora down to kiss him, "I'll teach you."

Guiding Sora's hands to his waist Riku searched the brunette's eyes, looking for any sign that he was going too far. Sora merely watched eagerly, playing along where Riku moved him, finding the spot under his ribcage that always drove him crazy while the other hand moved lower to Riku's inner thigh.

"Don't be afraid to touch me." Riku whispered, green eyes glittering in the moonlight.

Sora blushed, for the first time feeling slightly intimidated by his lack of experience and Riku's obvious amount thereof. Sure he had a bit of experience with kissing and things like that, but not with…well…obvious other needs. "But what if I do something wrong?" he asked softly, worry in his eyes.

Riku shook his head slowly, capturing Sora's lips again. "You could never do anything wrong. This is a learning experience, neither one of us should expect this to be perfect." He wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders, the Keyblade Master bringing his hands to rest of the curves of Riku's hips. "Besides, I think the fact that you're a virgin is attractive, it means I'll be your first at everything."

Sora downcast his sapphire irises while pressing his forehead to Riku's. "Does that mean…you're not a virgin, Riku?"

Riku smiled gently. "I have had different types of sex, but not actual intercourse. I'm as inexperienced on that matter as you are. Relax; this is supposed to be fun, not a competition."

Sora nodded, lips tracing his lover's as he let his emotions take over, his desire and love for the boy beneath him instigating his movements. Riku wanted him to take this at a pace that was comfortable to him, not trying to pressure Sora into going farther than he wanted or doing something he didn't want to do. This was to express their love for one another and was only to take place if both boys agreed upon it. Casting his fears and anxiousness aside Sora concentrated on the sweet spots Riku had revealed to him, hands returning to the other's ribcage. Relaxing himself now that Sora was once again at ease Riku rested his hands across the pillows surrounding them, letting the younger boy take complete control. He moaned lightly as Sora massaged his fingertips into the soft dips just under his smallest ribs, tracing the bones hidden beneath pale skin. Riku watched behind long eyelashes, fluster beginning to highlight his cheeks from Sora's light touch. The other, seeing his lover's reaction, grinned mischievously and trailed his hands lower, brushing along the curves of Riku's hips and down to his inner thighs. Massaging the muscles there with tender palm movement and flexing fingers he worked his way up, loving the intimate reactions he was getting from Riku. The older boy gasped as Sora first dared a caress of Riku's arousal, still trapped behind layers of cloth, and rubbed the growing bulge teasingly. Riku unconsciously bit his lip to keep from moaning, a silent desire radiating from his eyes and their lips met, one of Sora's hands reaching up to intertwine with Riku's. The other continued to tempt the older boy, Sora licking along Riku's bottom lip and gliding his tongue across the other boy's. He wanted him so badly…gods he didn't know how much more of this he could take. Searching Riku's lust filled eyes he was sure his lover felt the same.

Riku pulled his lips from Sora, stroking his cheek gently. He squeezed Sora's hand then trailed the other down the brunette's back, resting on the band of his loosened shorts. The blue eyed boy looked down at Riku with complete trust, nodding his head slightly. Riku pulled the material down over the boy's hips, Sora shrugging out of the shorts and tossing them aside then moving to unbutton Riku's jeans. Nimble hands shaking slightly with excitement Sora fumbled with the clasp then zipper, brushing against Riku's length unconsciously. Said boy jerked as electric pleasure jolted up his body, a gasp choking in his throat as he tried to keep himself in check. Sora smiled at Riku's reaction, pulling the boy's jeans down his legs, the other boy kicking them the rest of the way off so that they fell to the floor from the bed. Sora soaked in the sight of the boy beneath him, arousal trapped within his dark boxers, brushing up against the Keyblade Master's sky blue ones. Lips returned to one another's in a fevered kiss, Sora brushing fingertips across Riku's chest, Riku squeezing Sora's ass playfully.

Sora gasped a bit in surprise, smiling at the mischief shining out of Riku's emerald eyes. He nibbled the older's bottom lip gently, pinching his lover's nipple in a teasing way. Riku's throaty moan gave away yet another weak spot, Sora tugging on the pert nub as he kissed Riku's neck. The white haired boy shifted beneath him with wanton need, grinding his hips up into Sora's. "Nn, Riku, I want you…" The younger moaned, returning the motion in rhythm.

The Keyblade wielder moved under Sora, pushing the brunette off of him gently then pinning him once again to the bed. Sora gave in after a moment of playful struggling, Riku stroking his neck and the curve of his hip while he kissed the younger sweetly. Eyes met as the older boy pulled away once more, silent promises of what was to come radiating from those emerald pools. Riku smiled impishly, licking across his bottom lip erotically, watching as Sora blushed. He laughed softly, nuzzling the younger boy's cheek, kissing it gently. "I love you so much Sora;" he whispered, searching the other's eyes, "Let's begin a new journey, one made for you and me."

-x-x-x-

Roxas cried out as Axel thrust into him, squeezing his eyes shut, tears gathering in his eyelashes. Axel waited for the boy to adjust, for the pain to fade away into pleasure, looking down at his lover with concern from where he was knelt above him on the grass. "You okay baby?" He whispered, holding himself back from moving inside the younger; it felt so good to have the blonde hot and tight around him but he knew better than to put his own pleasure before that of Roxas'.

"I'm alright, just give me a second..." the younger whispered, parting his eyes to look up at the fiery man watching him, trying to force his body to relax. Sighing he arched his back, moving up onto the pulsing member inside him, knowing the pain would fade away sooner if he could just find his rhythm. Axel gasped lightly at the friction, struggling to hold his hips still until Roxas gave him permission to move. The two boys searched one another's eyes, panting lightly, sitting still for a moment before Roxas licked his lips and nodded his head. "I'm ready."

Axel smiled down at him, moving up and into him slowly, the boy underneath him moving to meet his thrusts. Arching his back into the movement pushed the older boy deeper inside him, Roxas letting out a choked cry of pleasure, Axel's voice hitching at the younger boy's response. "It's good?" The red-head questioned, pulling out slightly and pushing in again.

"Yeah, good...ah..." The blonde closed his eyes and laid his head back against the damp grass, his whole frame trembling from the pleasure racking his entire body. After so long he was finally one with Axel again, after those endless days and nights trapped in another's body he could finally feel something real for himself. He had never felt anything so amazing in his entire existence; he loved Axel with everything he had even if they were mere shadows of the darkness in their other's hearts. Soon he would be able to stay disconnected from Sora and posses his own body, but for the moment he was still a part of him and would have to return to the other boy in a few hours. Blushing lightly at the realization that Sora could probably feel to some extent what was occurring with his Nobody, Roxas looked up at Axel, searching his eyes affectionately.

The older boy smiled down at him, leaning down to nuzzle the blonde's cheek and give him a soft kiss. "I love you Rox." Axel whispered to him breathlessly, panting lightly as he quickened his movements.

Blushing deeper, lips parting to let out a soft moan, Roxas whispered back, "I love you too, Ax." Happy tears were gathering in his eyes. "I missed you so much."

-x-x-x-

Riku kissed Sora passionately, the brunette's arms wrapped around the older boy's neck, moaning lightly as their tongues danced together. Riku pulled his lips from the younger boy's, moving to his neck and kissing the tanned skin there, Sora's heartbeat fluttering against his lips. Suddenly the boy beneath him gasped loudly and arched his back, a surprised sound flowing from the back of his throat that turned into a pleased whimper. "Oh god what was that..." Sora asked, looking up at Riku who was looking down at him and searching his shining blue eyes.

"You alright?" Riku asked playfully, searching his hazy eyes. He hadn't realized Sora's neck was that much of a sweet spot for him... Then suddenly it happened again, Sora letting out a half moan half cry and arching his back, clutching onto Riku desperately, his whole body trembling. "Woah, easy..."

Sora's face was flushed crimson. "It feels so good, I don't' know what's going on..."

Riku furrowed his brow lightly; the reaction Sora was having reminded him of what it felt like brushing fingertips across the sweet spot deep inside you, the arching of the back, the crying out in pleasure... "Sora," Riku said, blushing lightly, "I think you can feel what Roxas is experiencing."

"W-what?" Sora stammered, blushing furiously. "B-but that's so..." He gasped and squirmed again, hips moving up into Riku's, the older boy leaning down and kissing him.

"Do you not like it?" Riku asked gently, searching Sora's eyes.

The brunette laughed lightly, pulling Riku down to kiss him again, moaning into Riku's mouth as the next wave of pleasure seared down his spine. "No, I like it..." Sora said, eyes half-lidded and face flustered hotly. "I just feel like I'm invading their privacy."

"He'll be able to feel you too when we begin." Riku said, mischievous smile across his lips.

Sora's blush tripled but he didn't move away, just searched Riku's eyes as the older brushed his fingers across his side and began to slowly pull down the brunette's boxers. The light blue fabric slid down the boy's frame, down his legs and then off and discarded to the floor; Riku looking down at the other boy and taking in the sight of his hard red arousal, clear liquid beaded at the tip. The brunette watched his lovers face nervously, wondering what he was thinking, closing his eyes and biting his lip to stop from moaning as that pleasure momentarily engulfed him again. It felt so good, he wanted Riku to be doing that to him, deep inside him, claiming him and possessing him, making him whole. Riku, breathing hard from watching Sora react to the obvious pleasure his Nobody was feeling, pulled his own boxers off and threw them to the floor near the brunette's, crawling back over him and kissing him deeply. Sapphire irises glimmering, Sora opened his eyes slowly, smiling up at the other boy and letting Riku take over what they were doing. "Teach me." he whispered, locking their fingers together when Riku reached up to take his hand.

"Okay." Riku whispered back, trailing his other hand down between them, wrapping cool, pale fingers around Sora's aching hard-on. The Keyblade Master gasped lightly, moving against the white-haired boy slowly, reveling in the sensation of hot flesh against cool. He squeezed Riku's hand, eyes fluttering closed, lips parted as his breath started coming harder at the hand torturing him. Heart tightening happily, his mouth curved into a grin despite the soft sounds escaping his throat; he was so in love with Riku. This was going to be amazing.

-x-x-x-

Axel was lifting Roxas off the ground he was driving into him so hard, the blonde's head lolling back as he cried out for release, practically screaming through the park how good the red-head was. Sitting back on his knees and pulling the blonde to sit in his lap the two moved against one another, sweat lightly beading their backs from exertion, the night wind cool against their flaming skin. "Axel...Axel..." Roxas was moaning his lover's name like a mantra, arms wrapped around Axel's neck tightly as he buried his head in the junction between the older boy's shoulder and neck.

Growling lightly Axel thrust up into the blonde on top of him, holding his hips lightly and pushing them down onto him when he arched up into the boy. It felt so amazing to be with the boy again; he couldn't wait until the younger was able to harvest his own body and come live with him again on the other side. What would he do until Sora was capable of giving Roxas his own body? Axel supposed he'd just have to stay here on Earth and wait. Roxas gasped suddenly, panting harshly in his ear. "Oh...oh yeah..."

"What is it babe?" Axel asked gently, leaning back a bit and kissing Roxas' sweaty forehead.

The blonde's face was flushed, but he managed after a moment, "I can feel a hand around me..."

So Sora and Riku had finally started. Chuckling lightly, Axel leaned in further and connected his lips with the smaller Nobody's, moving inside of him a bit quicker. It was almost hot to imagine having sex with both boys at the same time which was essentially what was happening; though he was making love to Roxas, Sora could feel everything his other felt though some actions were felt more so than others. This could turn out to be rather fun to play around with...

-x-x-x-

Riku stroked Sora gently, building his speed gradually, the younger boy thrusting up into his hand and brushing against Riku's own arousal. It sent a jolt of pleasure shuddering through him. Pressing further against the boy he took his own length in the same hand, grinding his hardened desire against Sora's, the younger boy making a whimpering sound at the sensation. Everything was so hot and felt so good, so right. He had waited for this night for so long, they both had. Sora was going from watching him to closing his eyes, then parting them slightly to watch him again. Riku smiled down at the boy lovingly, leaning in to kiss him, saying gently as their lips parted, "Are you ready to give this a try?"

Sora nodded, trust in his eyes. "It'll hurt a bit, won't it?" He asked the older boy, a flicker of uncertainty passing through his mind.

"I'll go slow, wait for you to get comfortable, but yes...the initial penetration is said to hurt a bit."

Blue eyes looking down in thought, the brunette whispered, "You'll stop if this...if something isn't right?"

Riku lifted a hand to turn Sora's face towards his, locking their eyes together. "I promise." Emerald eyes searched deep ocean-blue. "If you ever decide you want to stop just tell me and I will."

Finding the reassurance he needed within those words Sora nodded again, "I want this; I want to be with you."

Riku kissed him again, lips trailing down his cheek to lick around the rim of his ear, moving down to kiss his neck. Thinking of anything he could use to lessen Sora's pain, Riku suddenly pushed himself up on his hands and knees and got off the bed, walking off to the bathroom; he was sure he had seen some lotion when he had taken a shower earlier. Sora watched him walk off with curiosity, another wave of pleasure from Roxas making his whole body shudder. With a smile he thought to himself what it would be like with Riku inside him stimulating his senses that way if it felt this good just from partially felling it through his other. The white-haired Keyblade wielder returned to the brunette a moment later, rubbing a small bottle between his hands in attempts to warm up the cold lotion. Sora, seeing what it was, smiled and laid back again, watching Riku crawl over him and open the bottle, squeezing some of the white substance onto his first two fingers. Putting the bottle aside, Riku looked up to meet Sora's wondering eyes, and said, "This will probably feel weird since you've never done anything like this before, but bear with me; if I don't do this you're going to be in pain in the morning."

Sora whispered a soft "okay", letting the boy part his legs and reach down to his entrance, pressing a lubricated finger against the tight muscle there. Sora squirmed for a moment then relaxed again, Riku rubbing the outside for a moment before pressing past his sphincter, working his finger inside of his lover to try and uncoil his tension. "R-Riku..." Sora began, but at that moment the older pressed into him a bit deeper and found his sweet spot, the brunette unable to finish his train of thought as pleasure engulfed him.

At the way the younger had cried out Riku was sure he had found the boy's center, pressing his fingertip against it lightly, moving his second finger into position and squeezing it past those outer muscles as well. Sora lifted himself off the mattress for a moment unconsciously, leg twitching as his nerves set on fire. Panting, Sora looked over at Riku, face flushed and heart pounding. That was it, that's what he had been feeling. Riku moved up to kiss the other boy, searching his eyes as their lips slowly parted. "Want me to keep going?" he asked softly, voice barely more than a whisper.

Sora nodded again, lifting his hips when Riku directed him to do so, the older boy kneeling before him. He scissored his fingers, stretching the younger boy the best he could, then removed his fingers and used the remaining lotion to coat his arousal. Looking up to meet Sora's eyes, Riku lifted his legs and positioned himself, then pressed into the wanting body beneath him slowly.

-x-x-x-

Roxas yelped lightly, Axel stilling his movements. "Y-you okay?" he panted, searching the younger boy's eyes. Roxas nodded, tears shining in his eyes as he bit his lip, clenching and unclenching around Axel's length deep inside him.

"Sora's definitely a virgin." Roxas said under his breath, moving on top of Axel again, finding the rhythm they had been at before his short outburst. The red head chuckled lightly, pushing in and out of the blonde gently, quickening their pace when he was sure his lover was alright. They returned to a squirming, moaning, panting mass of sweaty skin against burning flesh; kissing as they climbed towards their peaks.

-x-x-x-

Riku reached down to touch Sora's face, the brunette's eyes shining; tears in his long dark lashes. "Try to relax." the older boy said tenderly, brushing his thumb across his cheek, wiping away a tear. "Just breathe."

Sora let out the breath he had been holding, relaxing slightly, eyebrows knitted together as he tried to adjust to the new sensations he was experiencing. "_Breathe...just breathe..._" he thought to himself, coaxing his tightened muscles to relax. His fingernails had ripped the sheets slightly from where he had grabbed them and cried out at Riku's first thrust inside of him, and though the other boy was making his backside burn unpleasantly Sora remembered in the back of his mind how it had felt when Riku's fingers had brushed deep inside him. He knew it would be better, he just had to get past this pain... Forcing himself to inhale and exhale, the younger boy moved against Riku, trying to find that place he wanted the other to be inside of him. As he moved it started to feel better, the lotion helping the process a great deal. He sighed, smiling up at the boy above him. Riku, realizing he was ready, pushed deeper inside him, pulled out slightly, then pushed back in again.

A slow momentum built between them as their friction began to spark flames in the pits of both boys' stomachs. It was unlike anything Riku had experienced; Sora tight, hot, and wet around him. It trumped any of his before-hand experimentations. Not to mention this was the boy he was in love with; he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sora. The brunette was in much the same state of mind, arousal trapped between their moving bodies, panting harshly when Riku brushed something inside of him that made him arch his back and tremble. Amazing, simply indescribable... White hot like lightning the pleasure seared up his spine and settled in a hazy fog in the base of his mind.

Riku, knowing now that the pain had faded, truly began to move with Sora, moaning lightly as he drove in and out of the younger boy; Sora moaning as Riku hit his spot again. "Hn, Sora..." Riku whispered, moving his hands from the brunette's legs to lean in and press their foreheads together, searching each other's eyes and kissing between pants.

"Riku I..." Sora whimpered, body shaking, something building inside of him he knew he'd have to let go soon or he wouldn't be able to take it. It was so intense, so powerful... The streaks of lightning coursing through him were gradually combining into an inferno in the back of his mind, numbing his senses. He tightened around Riku, the other boy letting out a choked gasp, and whispered, "I think I...soon I'm..."

"Me too." Riku whispered back, kissing the younger boy hotly, pressing deep inside of the brunette when he thrust into him, hitting his sweet spot over and over...

Panting, his pulse throbbing all the way from his heart to settle in his weeping arousal, he arched his back and began moaning, voice getting higher with each "ah!". Riku licked the sweat glistening along his neck, breath hot against Sora's skin, leaning back enough that he could take Sora's length into his hands and begin to stroke him as he moved inside him. That was too much for the younger boy to take.

Letting out a sharp cry Sora spilt over Riku's hand, muscles clenching around Riku and bringing the older boy over the edge with him. Riku pumped his hand over Sora a few more times then released him, collapsing on top of the other, both boys panting like crazy. Their heartbeats were pounding against one another where their chests were pressed together, Riku moving up a bit and kissing Sora gently, the younger boy in a daze as he slowly came down from his high. "You all right?" Riku asked him softly, searching his sapphire eyes.

"Mmhmm." Sora said in agreement, wrapping his arms around Riku's shoulders and playing with his long hair affectionately. "That was..." He smiled, unable to form words to describe his feelings, snuggling against the older boy.

Riku held him for a moment then pulled out of him slowly, rolling off of Sora and lying on his side, drawing the smaller against his chest and burying his face in messy chestnut spikes. "I love you, Sora." Riku said lovingly, the brunette against him laughing lightly and wrapping his arms around Riku's shoulders again.

"I love you too, Riku."

-x-x-x-

Crying out as he came, Roxas dug his fingernails into Axel's shoulders, the older boy biting his lip and growling as he followed his lover up and over the edge. They slumped to the grass holding one another, smiling and laughing, kissing as they came down from their ascent and back into the real world. "God, I missed that..." The blonde said teasingly, "Now I know why you were so eager to find me again."

Axel gave him a "yeah right" look and kissed the younger boy's forehead, replying, "I love you, brat. That's why I was eager to find you; you're the love of my life and I missed _you_..." with a mischievous grin he added, "...but the sex was rather good, wasn't it."

Giggling, Roxas pressed his lips back to the chakram wielder's, the two boys holding one another tenderly as they settled into a sleepy state of contentment.

After a while, the blonde boy fell asleep against Axel's chest, the older boy watching the younger sleep affectionately. It had been so long since he had been able to watch his lover dream; soft blonde spikes in disarray, chest rising and falling with each breath, eyelashes brushing against pale cheeks. He lay there for a while, thinking of the path that had brought them here; back together. Then silently he moved Roxas from his side so he could gather their clothes, shrugged back into his pants and boots, and picked up the small Nobody without waking him. It would be daylight soon, he needed to take Roxas back to Sora.

-x-x-x-

Sora and Riku were laying in bed, covers pulled up over their naked bodies, the older boy spooning the younger boy, arm wrapped around the brunette's waist with his back pulled against Riku's bare chest. They had been laying there in a peaceful silence for the past hour or so, soft words of love spoken every now and then the only sound in the room save the shuffle of the curtains on the night breeze.

Sighing sleepily Sora looked over his shoulder at Riku, leaning back into the other boy, smiling as his white-haired lover kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck. Giggling lightly Sora turned back to look at his night stand, the clock reading 4:45am. Everything was so perfect; his memories returning, being with Riku all night, Axel on his balcony...

"Axel!" Sora said with a start, sitting up lightly, the fiery man holding a very naked Roxas curled up against his chest in deep sleep, his clothes wrapped around him.

With a smile and a nod to Riku, the older boy stepped into Sora's room and walked over to the bed slowly, saying in a whisper; "I figured I should bring him back before sunup, he's worn out as it is and is too weak to be away from you very long."

Sora looked at the sleeping blonde in Axel's arms then back up to the Nobody, nodding. "Okay, what should I do?"

"Hn, Axel?" Roxas whispered when the boy knelt beside the bed, the blonde blinking open his eyes and looking up at his lover.

"Time to go back baby." the red-head whispered, kissing the boy on the forehead.

Groaning sleepily Roxas nodded, leaning up and kissing him, then rubbing his eyes and looking at Sora. The brunette blushed lightly, searching his other's eyes, but the blonde merely moved to kiss the other boy casually as if they themselves were lovers. Gasping, Sora fell back slightly, Riku catching him before he hit the mattress, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. "You okay?"

Sora nodded, "I'm fine," then turned to look over at Axel who was still knelt at his side, and asked, "will you be okay?"

Axel blinked then laughed, looking at the Keyblade Master affectionately. "I'll be fine. At the rate you're progressing I should have Roxas back in no time." He hesitated, then moved into Sora and kissed him lightly, whispering as they parted, "Good night, Rox."

Blushing lightly Sora watched the man stand and walk towards the balcony, leaning back into Riku who was holding him gently and watching as their friend disappeared into the night. "He's something else, isn't he." Riku said softly, kissing Sora's neck and resting his cheek against the younger boy's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Sora replied, turned to face his lover, the boy looking down at him with a smile. "I love you Riku."

Eyes sparkling, Riku replied, "I love you too Sora. I'm so glad we were able to reunite our forgotten hearts."

* * *

And that concludes _Forgotten Hearts._ Thanks so much for reading! :x:Myou:x:

The next chapters will be the epilogue, and teaser for the…sequel? Happy reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Forgotten Hearts**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did it wouldn't be the same story.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

******Pairings**: Axel:x:Sora/Roxas, Riku:x:Sora, slight Roxas:x:Sora

**Plot**: Kingdom Hearts isn't a reality; it is a figment of imagination, created in the comatose mind of a boy named Sora. Years later, after Sora recovers from his coma, the things from his alter world start coming to a reality on Earth, but things are much different than in his memories…

((Searching through some old files on my computer, I stumbled across _Forgotten Hearts_. This was the first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I'd ever written, the dates on the original files date back to 2007 (I was sixteen). I have decided to re-post. The writing style isn't nearly as eloquent as my more current fics. Hope you enjoy anyway. *winks* Happy Reading! :x:Myou:x: ))

Thanks so much for reading! Chapter Eight is the Epilogue for _Forgotten Hearts_!

* * *

Chapter Eight: After All Is Said And Done

Riku and Sora walked hand and hand down the beaches of Destiny Island. The waves cold against their bare feet and the sun warm on their backs, they reminisced about times long past when they had been mere children playing in the sand, before the Heartless and infected their world, before Kairi had been lost to the darkness, before Sora had woken up on Earth. Sora laughed and ran off ahead of Riku, the older boy smiling and chasing after him, the two racing to the other side of the beach where Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie were perched on the edge of the pier, looking out over the water and talking about something. The girl and two boys waved at them, returning to their conversation once Sora and Riku had passed, Sora looking around playfully for the two other boys he knew were somewhere on the little island.

"You know they probably don't want to be disturbed," Riku said teasingly, "I mean, it's only been a week since Roxas was able to maintain his own body. They're probably busy getting reacquainted."

Giggling, Sora replied, "I know they are, but they're so much fun to embarrass, I wouldn't care either way."

Sighing affectionately the older boy took Sora's hand, the brunette leading them up the wooden stairs of the tiny shack built into the side of the jungle, opening the door at the top to walk across the bridge. They crossed the creaky planks, reaching the small off-island and sitting on the leaning trunk of a Paopu Tree, the yellow star-shaped fruits ripe in the summer weather. They sat there, hand in hand, soaking in the sun in silence until Riku asked, "Hey Sora, you want to share one?"

Sora's eyes brightened, turning to watch as the older boy reached over a Paopu fruit and pulled it from the tree, turning to meet eyes with the boy. "Are you sure you want to make that kind of commitment?" Sora asked teasingly, muffling a laugh as Riku looked at him sternly.

"I'm serious Sora, do you want to share a Paopu with me?"

Heart fluttering, Sora nodded his head, messy spikes waving in the sea-breeze as he watched the emerald eyed beauty at his side take a bite of the fruit, then offer it to him.

_When two people share one their destinies become intertwined._

_They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what._

Sora opened his mouth and took a large bite out of the fruit, chewing slowly and trying to figure out what the fruit exactly tasted like. It was tangy like an orange, but sweet like a banana with sugar on it; delicious. Chuckling lightly, Riku leaned over and kissed Sora with a smile, saying, "You're the cutest damn thing, you took such a big bite you've got juice running down your face."

Blushing lightly Sora smiled, resulting in more juice running down from the corner of his mouth. Trying not to laugh he chewed the Paopu and swallowed, raising his hand to wipe his mouth. Riku stopped him, searching his eyes and leaning in to him, licking the trail of sugary sweetness from the tip of his chin up his cheek, settling at the other boy's lips. "I love you." He said, playful eyes dancing.

"I love you." Sora replied, kissing the older boy. They stayed like that for a moment, the sea-spray from the waves crashing upon the tiny island dampening the air, adding a zest of salt to their sweet kisses.

Long white hair fanning out around him, Riku smiled as he pulled away, looking out at the waves, sighing contently. "I'm glad that you decided to come back here with me, I didn't really know if you would want to when I asked you about it earlier."

"I thought it would be nice to come back and see the islands," Sora replied, "to remember where I used to spend all of my time growing up with the friends I loved." His heart twisted uneasily at the brief thought of Kairi but he pushed it to the back of his mind. "That and I thought Axel and Roxas would like it, The World That Never Was wasn't exactly a beach resort."'

Riku nodded, smiling at the brunette. "I'm sure they're enjoying it here as much as we are."

"I wonder where they are..." Sora said absently, leaning back and looking up at the sky. The nearby palm trees were blowing in the wind, the sun high in the sky with fluffy white clouds passing by every now and then. They sat there for a moment longer before the boy sighed, got to his feet, and took Riku's hand. "Let's go find them!"

Riku sweat-dropped, eyebrows arched in nervousness. "Now the last time something like this happened I had a shoe thrown at me."

"But we're not at my apartment!" Sora said, "Plus our shoes are back on the boat; I highly doubt if we do interrupt them they'd really have the determination to throw something at us enough that they'd run out to the boat to fetch a shoe and chase us around the beach with it."

"You never know, Roxas is a rather vengeful little thing." Riku said, smiling and laughing nervously at the thought of a naked blonde throwing anything from rocks to coconuts at them to run them off.

Giggling Sora dragged him from one end of the beach to the other, crawling through the jungle foliage and reaching the entrance to their secret place. He could hear voices from inside. Looking back at Riku and pressing a finger to his lips the brunette crept into the small hidden cave, pressing his back to the side of the alcove and looking around the corner nosily. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what the two boys were up to, Riku peeking around the corner with him. Both boys' eyes widened when they realized what was going on, Sora barking out a laugh before collapsing to the ground in a fit of giggles, Riku watching the other two boys in amazement. "I didn't know Paopu's could do that..."

Axel spotted them and put his hand over his face, "Oi...they found us..."

"W-Wh-WHAT?!" Roxas stammered, popping up his head and looking over to see his other rolling on the floor clutching his sides, Riku blushing lightly and staring. "SORA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GET OUT!"

Sora was still cackling, Riku pulling him to his feet when he saw the blonde reach for a blunt object and hurl it in their direction, "Sora! Let's go!"

"OUT!"

"Ahahahahaha! Roxas you're...ahahahah! I can't believe - hahahaha!"

Axel and Riku both laughing nervously as they tried to calm and drag their boyfriends from one another, Roxas continued to throw rocks, seashells, and clumps of roots and dirt at the two spies, and then eventually threw a half-eaten Paopu their way.

It landed at Sora's feet, the brunette cracking up all over again, gasping for air as he laughed, "Don't throw that at me! I don't know where it's been!" He snorted, allowing Riku to drag him around the corner. "Well actually, I _do_ know where it's been! Ahahaha..."

As the other two boys faded from sight Axel grabbed Roxas' wrists and pinned them above his head, looking down at the hot-red boy who was fuming, steam practically spouting from his ears. "Calm down Rox! You know he just does that to mess with you!" He was smiling down at the younger, trying not to laugh himself. He found the way Sora had taken to his Nobody rather endearing actually, the brunette fitting perfectly into the role of an annoying brother.

Fuming, the blonde replied, "He drives me crazy!" He let out a loud groan, sighing as he calmed down, "He's like the thing that wouldn't go away! I had less trouble out of him when I was trapped inside his body!"

Coughing to cover up his amusement, Axel said, "You two fit together perfectly; he's the hyper, annoying one and you're the serious, easily annoyed one."

Glaring up at his lover, seeing the playfulness in his eyes, Roxas eventually let himself smile as well. "I guess walking in on that must have been rather..."

"Hilarious?" Axel asked with a soft laugh. "I think if we had walked in on them in our current position we'd probably laugh our asses off too."

Laughing, Roxas sighed, "You're probably right. It's just so crazy not being a part of him anymore, to have my own body, to be able to feel things myself. I guess I've just wanted to try new things..." He blushed, looking over at the discarded Paopu a few feet away. "We should go get another one, I was rather enjoying that."

"Were you now?" Axel said teasingly, releasing the younger boy's wrists so he could cup his face in his hands and kiss him, Roxas wrapping his arms around Axel's shoulders and sighing in contentment. He'd just have to get used to his new "brother", it was a small price to pay to be able to live freely with Axel in this bright world. (Not to mention if it hadn't been for the spunky brunette working extra hard to get Roxas his body back there would be no way he would have gotten it so soon.) Roxas had never been happier; he could hardly wait to begin his new life with the boy he loved.

Maybe their hearts, even though they were the hearts of Nobodies, hadn't been forgotten after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! :x:Myou:x:

And…one last chapter…a glimpse into _Forgotten Hearts II_… Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forgotten Hearts**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did it wouldn't be the same story.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, and I take full responsibility for all the dirty little fantasies in your head. If you don't like boys doing naughty things to one another, find something else to read.

******Pairings**: Axel:x:Sora/Roxas, Riku:x:Sora, slight Roxas:x:Sora

**Plot**: Kingdom Hearts isn't a reality; it is a figment of imagination, created in the comatose mind of a boy named Sora. Years later, after Sora recovers from his coma, the things from his alter world start coming to a reality on Earth, but things are much different than in his memories…

((Searching through some old files on my computer, I stumbled across _Forgotten Hearts_. This was the first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I'd ever written, the dates on the original files date back to 2007 (I was sixteen). I have decided to re-post. The writing style isn't nearly as eloquent as my more current fics. Hope you enjoy anyway. *winks* Happy Reading! :x:Myou:x: ))

This takes place after the Epilogue, it follows Aros and Kairi's journey.

If I ever decide to create a sequel it will probably start with this...

* * *

Aros followed after Kairi silently, the girl walking silently ahead of him into the endless darkness. She hadn't spoken to the creature, she hadn't spoken at all, she just stared ahead blankly and held her arms around her waist as if she were in pain. The shadow stared at her back, taking in every strand of magenta hair, every movement of cloth against skin, the way her body was shaking slightly as she continued to walk forward. Suddenly the girl fell to her knees, hunching over, shoulders shaking. Aros walked over to her slowly, unsure of what he should do for her. He knew it couldn't be a physical injury, the battle had been long ago and her wounds had definitely healed. The girl, hearing his approach, looked over her shoulder to the golden-eyed entity. She sighed, clenching her stomach as it rumbled loudly, saying to Aros' confused expression, "I haven't eaten," as if it were the most obvious thing in the world even to a creature that didn't need to eat. "I'm getting too weak; I don't think I can walk."

Aros thought to himself for a moment, then turned and summoned a dark portal, offering his midnight-black hand to Kairi and letting the girl use him to hoist herself back to her feet. Wobbling at his side she followed him through the portal and realized suddenly that they were in Traverse Town. Kairi looked across the town square to where Aros was pointing; the open-air cafe was open, the candlesticks on each table flickering brightly in the dark. People walking by the shaking girl didn't seem to notice Aros, who walked away from her and molded into the shadows, eyes gleaming out of the darkness to watch her incase she needed him. The girl gathered her scarce remaining strength and staggered over to one of the outer tables, plopping down on a stool and putting her head in her hands. Had they really wandered so far into the darkness that they had crossed over from Earth back to the other worlds?

People passed by the cafe talking to one another happily; children laughing, girls gossiping, heels clicking against the cobblestones. A waiter came eventually and took the girl's order, bringing her a plate of noodles and a glass of juice, something resembling spaghetti and wine on Earth. Kairi picked at her food absently; she was so hungry she could barely walk and she had ordered something that had looked delicious to her, but still she couldn't force herself to eat. Maybe it was how sick at her stomach she was, maybe it was the continuous train of thought that started when she had caught Riku and Sora that night and ended here, lost somewhere between reality and illusion.

The chair opposite of her scooted back, someone sitting down beside her at the table, the girl looking up to see a bag of munny being sat in front of her from a cloaked figure she didn't recognize. "A munny for your thoughts." A soft voice said, motioning with gloved hands at the bag of gold then looking over at her, red eyes shining out of the darkness of the hood pulled low over a shadowed face.

"I think..." Kairi said, putting her silverware down and clasping her hands together thoughtfully, "That I could really go for someone's heart right about now."

Aros watched from the shadows, golden orbs narrowing at the figure sitting across from Kairi. Who...?

Canine fangs glimmering in the candlelight, the cloaked figure smiled and stood to his feet, offering a hand to the girl. "I'm sure I can find some way to accommodate your...appetite."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I am happy to have posted this again, if only for sheer nostalgia. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought along the way… More chapters of your favorite fics yet to come! Happy reading! :x:Myou:x:


End file.
